A Wolf in Sheeps Clothing
by Nairobian Princess
Summary: Hermione turns out to be the daughter of someone she never thought possible. Her family ties put her in danger and people are out for her blood, literally! Who will protect her? And what happens when the only one she can turn to is Charlie? R&R CW/HG
1. Im Your Daughter?

**I am only going to say this once, and once alone. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters / ideas. I only own the plot to my own story. – Nairobian Princess**

"I'm…Your DAUGHTER?" Hermione asked. Shock written all over her face, as she stared into big blue eyes suddenly shaped so much like her own. Tears starting to roll down her face. "HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?" she screamed in a voice that broke all the hearts in the room.

"I don't know what to say to you Hermione" he said looking at the young lady before him. She was in danger, and she needed to know why.

"Why don't you just LIE, it seems to have worked well for you these past 18 years!" She said venomously glaring daggers through her tears.

"Hermione please don't be like that-" he started reaching for her.

"DON'T TELL me what to be like – and DON'T touch me! You weren't there to tell me how to be when it counted you sure as hell aren't going to have your say now!" she added before taking off out of the room. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. Ignoring peoples pleas for her not to go, and instead ran out the back steps. Hermione had always been a good runner, she had done little athletics as a child and loved to just …run. Tears spilled over and blurred her vision as realisation of what just happened came flooding back to her 10 fold. She ran for an eternity it seemed, knowing she had ran a few kilometres, before stopping in the bush, sitting down on a rock by the small pond and letting out a ear-splitting scream of pain and hurt and frustration. Burying her head in her hands and sobbing away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The Order of the Phoenix stood around the lounge room of Grimmauld Place, in a sad and awkward silence.

"You did the right thing" Minerva said placing her hand on sons shoulder.

The sound of a faint yet clearly heard scream was heard.

"it doesn't feel like it" Remus Lupin said, hearing his pup's cry. His head in his hands, giving off the impression of a very defeated man.

"Your mothers right son. She is in very grave danger, and not to tell her would be detrimental to her safety." Dumbledore said also placing a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder.

"I just wish she'd give me the chance to explain everything that happened" he said sadly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: What do you think? I know its short, but I think its enticing non the less! Please Read and Review! – Nairobian Princess**


	2. The Beggining

**Alright, I know a lot of you are confused as to how this all came about. All I can ask Is to read on and I will explain everything – Nairobian Princess**

**37 years ago….**

"You have a healthy baby boy madam." The mediwitch said, handing the small bundle over to a 30 year old Minerva McGonagall, (whom for safety reasons was using the Alias of Clarissa Lupin), before leaving the mother and newborn alone. Minerva looked down upon her Son for the very first time. Tears spilling down her cheeks. He was beautiful! He had the starting of blond hair - from her side of the family and big blue eyes after his father. A soft knock came to the door and Minerva looked up from her young son as a man entered her room. She didn't recognise his form or his face, but his sparkling blue eyes gave him away as her husband Albus. She smiled warmly at her husband, and he returned it, knowing she recognised him, before making his way over to his new family.

For the first time in his 66 years of life, Albus Dumbledore had nothing remarkably intelligent to say. The first words that came to his lips were "Hello Son", before placing a soft kiss upon his forehead and then kissing his wife. "You did very well" he said to her making her smile happily. The pair cooing over their young child.

**8 Months later….**

"Albus?" Minerva called walking around the house with an 8 month old Remus in her arms. The pair had decided to stay off the school grounds to raise their son, believing he was going to spend enough time there once he was old enough anyway. They wanted him all to themselves and had been enjoying every moment. Remus was such a good baby, so smart. He loved to sit on his dads lap and be read to, like he understood what was going on Minerva smiled stroking her young sons blonde hair as he reached up and grabbed at her face softly. "Albus?" Minerva called again. Making her way down the corridor. Before entering the library and seeing her husband staring blankly out the window. "Albus, ive been looking everywhere for you…Albus? Albus, what's wrong?" she asked her tone changing from one of annoyance to worry as she put her son down in his play pen before heading over to her husband.

Albus had tears in his eyes and something clutched tightly in his hand as he stared pointedly out the window.

"He needs to go away Minerva." He said after a moment, making his wife look at him confused.

"What do you mean Albus? Who has to go away?" She asked her tone conveying her confusion. Dumbledore finally turned from the window to look at his wife with sad eyes.

"Remus, he must go away." He said seeing the sadness well up in his wife's eyes.

"What? Why? For how long?" she cried emotion welling up inside her.

"It is as we feared Minerva, he knows." Albus said, his big blue eyes looking down upon his wife, before she burst into tears, pulling her to his body. As if sensing the distress in the room, a young Remus started to wail. Minerva instantly went to her son who had pulled himself up into a standing position by holding onto the pen, picking him up and cooing to him gently as tears streamed down her face. She knew what had to be done, but that didn't make it any easier. Clutching her son for dear life she turned to her husband.

"This isn't fair" she sobbed cuddling her baby boy.

"No my dear, it isn't. But we must think of what's best for Remus and not of ourselves" Albus said making his way over and patting his sons head affectionately, before placing a soft kiss there also. "Goodbye my son." He said sadly turning away. Minerva walking over to the fireplace and flooing to the leaky cauldron, before making her way quickly onto the street and signalling for the knight bus.

"Where to Missy?" The attendant asked as he opened the door and helped her on board.

"Manchester, Friar st Manchester." She said sadly.

"And no luggage?" he asked looking behind her

"Just visiting, not staying long, just got to drop something off." She added, before walking past and sitting down. Minerva looked down at her precious son, tears starting to fall again, feeling little hands on the side of her face she smiled as her son place a big wet open mouth kiss on her cheek. "I love you Remus, don't ever forget that ok, Mummy loves you" she said making Remus start to babble 'mumumum' in return. "that's right, I'm your mummy" She said kissing his cheek as the bus came to a stop. "Ill only be a moment she said to the driver, as she jumped off and ran to the house, knocking on the door. A young woman no more than 26 opened the door.

"Minerva! How good to see you! Is this my beautiful nephew?" she asked excitedly.

"Clarissa, I need you to listen. He knows, Clarissa, he knows Albus and I have a son." Minerva said hurredly. Clarissa nodded her head holding out her arms.

"Don't worry Minerva. Ill take care of him, like my own I promise." She said as she took her nephew. Minerva stepping forward and enveloping her sister in a hug.

"I love you. I'm sorry." She said to both her sister and her son. Before turning and running back to the bus.

"what happened to your boy." The attendant asked.

"He's my sisters" she replied sadly before letting the tears fall.

Clarissa would take good care of her son. It had all been planned out when Minerva had first fallen pregnant, that if anything should happen, Remus was to go to her sister and her husband David Lupin. Clarissa was a squib, and was not recognised or associated with the wizarding world, yet she knew fully of its existence having been raised in a wizarding house. She was lucky enough to meet David when they were younger. He was a normal muggle, but his brother was a muggle born wizard, so his family had been introduced to the wizarding world. They both agreed to the plan, should anything happen, that they would raise Remus as their own and a muggle, till the day he left to attend Hogwarts, like any normal muggle born wizard. The less anybody knew about him the better. This is why when giving birth, Minerva had used Clarissa's married name. So Remus would go undetected and go down as the son of Clarissa Lupin. She could only hope that Tom was unaware of the name she had used, and had just, by some chance, found out she and albus had a son.

"I can only hope" Minerva said sadly.

**10 years and 6 months later**

Remus Lupin started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

**2 years after that,**

He was bitten by a werewolf in a random attack, that killed Clarissa and David. Having no one else left. Minerva and Albus told him the truth and why he had to keep on going as if they weren't related, at least until he finished school and could defend himself properly.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT GUYS! AND HOPE THIS MAKES THE STORY LINE A BIT EASIER TO UNDERSTAND! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER LIKE THIS ABOUT HERMIONE'S BIRTH COMING UP! R&R**


	3. Distracting You

Charlie made his was through the woods coming the back way to Grimmauld place. 'God I haven't been to this place in years.' He thought stalking through the growth. 'Mums going to be so surprised' this thought bringing a smile to his face. Charlie stopped dead as a scream emanated from nearby. Without stopping to think Charlie raced off in its direction, determined to help out whoever was in distress.

Hermione sat there, head in her hands sobbing away. Instantly stopping when she heard a rustle in nearby bushes.

"Whose there?" she asked, her hand subconsciously going for her wand, before she realised she didn't have it. Hermione felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck as she realised the potential danger she could be in. A few seconds later a figure stumbled out of the scrub.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I just heard a scream and I…"Charlie stopped laying eyes on the young beauty before him. He couldn't tell if she was muggle or magical because she wore a pair of jeans and a simple singlet top which showed off her flat belly and a modest amount her breasts. "Thought you might need some help" he finished once he had gotten his mind back on track. Hermione just surveyed him warily.

He was very handsome, and very familiar. He wasn't wearing robes but she could see the end of a wand pointing out the end of his jeans.

"Do I know you, you seem very familiar" She asked after a moment, taking a hesitant step forward.

"I think id remember meeting someone as pretty as you" he said before he could stop himself. 'damn it Charlie!' he cursed himself, noting the small smile play across her lips.

"But you're a wizard right?" she asked pointing to his wand, making him look down and then back up with a smile.

"Yeah, guess that makes you one too…well a witch, because obviously you're a female" he added quickly blushing as he rambled, making Hermione laugh at his sweetness. The pair just looking at each other for a while. "Have you been crying?" he asked noticing the tear marks on her cheeks as he came closer and the wetness of her lashes. Hermione quickly wiping at her face.

"Yeah, I, just have a lot of crap going on today" she said simply.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked leading her to the rock she was originally perched on, but instead sitting on the ground and leaning against it. Hermione just shook her head.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I just don't want to think about any of it right now." She said softly. "I just need a good distraction"

"Well it just so happens that distracting people is one of my specialities." Charlie said good naturedly making her smile.

"You'd do that? Stay and talk a while I mean?" She asked looking at him sitting next to her. He was a very attractive guy. Surely he had a girlfriend waiting for him at home.

"Sure, gives me something to do as well" Charlie said smiling at her. "So…what's your favourite colour?" he asked changing the subject making her smile.

"green" she said making him quirk his eyebrow.

"You weren't a Slytherin by any chance?" he asked making her make a vomit expression that made him laugh. "ill take that as a no" the pair laughing.

"What's _your_ favourite colour?" Hermione asked in return.

"Black" he said simply. Now Hermione quirked her brow.

"Your not a gothic or something are you?" she asked eyeing him warily. Charlie barked with laughter.

"God no! I just think it goes with everything. Guys don't really do the favourite colour thing like girls do" he explained making her nod.

"okay then, favourite subject at school?" she asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures, DADA and…:" Charlie ended in a mumble of something Hermione didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" she asked "I didn't quite catch the last one" she pointed out.

"_I said_ Care of Magical Creatures, DADA and…History of magic" he added softly making her grin.

"Really?" She said excitedly, Charlie thinking she was ready to laugh just hung his head and covered his face in embarrassment. "That's one of my favourites too, but I like everything except divination. Load of crap if you ask me" she said making him lift his head.

"so do you play quidditch?" he asked hopefully. Hermione saw his face and smiled.

"I like to watch it, but ive never played it" she said simply. Chalie's face could only be described as one of shock and horror.

"How could you have not played quidditch?" he asked in astonishment.

"um I cant fly very good on my own" she said softly making him smile.

"but do you like to fly?" he asked making her smile also.

"Yeah, its really fun, I get my friends to take me" she said simply.

"We should go out sometime" Charlie said seeing her quirk her brow slightly. She was so pretty! "flying I mean" he added quickly putting his head down again.

"I'd like that" she said softly. Making Charlie turn to her and smile.

"favourite band" he said after another shared moment between the two.

"I like so much music its hard to put it down to just one, but you said band so…Linkin Park" she said after a while. "they have a good blend of sounds" she explained. "otherwise, I'd say Blink 182" she added.

"Your not muggle born by any chance?" Charlie asked with a smile making her grin and then stop, suddenly looking sad. "what what's wrong?" he asked touching her arm.

"I found out today that I wasn't actually muggle born at all, my parents were both magical, but I was adopted out." She said softly.

"Is that why you were upset before?" he asked softly. Hermione just nodded. "Hey, don't worry about it, he said pushing some hair from her face behind her ear. Your being distracted remember, and I'm more than happy to do that anytime you need it, ok?" he asked making her smile.

"You might want to go, I'm sure you've got someone waiting for you to get home" Hermione said looking up at the darkening sky, as if it was taking on the form of her emotions. Charlie just grinned.

"I don't have a girlfriend if that's what you were asking" Charlie said simply, Hermione smiling but closing her eyes as it started to spit, letting the water fall on her face, her long chocolate hair falling out behind her in soft curls, thanks to a spell. "What about you?" he added, just watching her.

"I don't have a girlfriend either" she said before giving off a laugh, Charlie joining in. "No there's nobody. I'm too 'intimidating' apparently" Hermione said simply.

"Maybe that's cause their just too young for you" Charlie said simply, watching as another smile spread across her face.

"I thought it was something along those lines myself" she said as it started to rain lightly. "ive got an idea" Hermione said standing up and taking off her top. Charlie's eyes almost falling out of his head as she did so. "Come on, get undressed." She said as she started to undo her jeans, kicking off her shoes,.

"What are we doing?" Charlie asked as he took off his shirt quickly. The chill of the rain gracing his skin.

"swimming" she said simply standing in only her underwear before turning and wading into the pond. Charlie watched her amazed, looking at her clothes on the floor. "Hurry up" she called to him, jolting him to action. Unzipping his pants and taking off his shoes before running over and jumping in the water in his hunks. Swimming over to Hermione, the water coming up to the top of her bra.

"The waters beautiful isn't it" she said simply when he reached her. 'that's not the only beautiful thing' he thought to himself.

"yeah its really warm" he said like it was weird. Hermione just smiled.

"Its cause of the rain" she said making him quirk his brow. "The rain and everything makes the temperature drop outside. But the water temperature is still nice and warm from being in the sun all day"

"So the water here is probably cold, but it seems warm cause its gotten colder outside the water?" he asked getting a nod. "where'd you learn that?" he asked amazed by her. Hermione just shrugged.

"My dad I think" she said softly, looking sad again. Charlie just looked at her all upset, and made his decision. Leaning forward he kissed her lips softly, pulling away just far enough to look into her pretty brown eyes. She looked slightly shocked, and unsure, but he could see the desire there as well. But he didn't have to worry about deciding whether to try again, because she made the decision for him, kissing him back hard. Her hands moving up around his neck, Charlie running his hands down her back to her butt and pulling her legs up and around him. The kiss almost demanding of his affection, Hermione licking at his lip for more. The pair so lost in the kiss they didn't notice the rain getting heavier.

"HERMIONE!" Came a shocked voice suddenly. The pair springing apart to the source of the distraction. Finding Harry, Ron and Ginny. "CHARLIE!" came the cries of both the younger Weasley's.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! So now they know. What will happen? Please read and Review!**


	4. Introductions

Charlie and Hermione looked from the three, to each other.

"Hermione?" he asked softly looking at her as she started to take down her arms and legs from around him, leaving him very cold.

"Charlie Weasley" she said shocked looking at him. He just nodded his head.

"Here Mione" Harry called; conjuring up a towel and holding it open for her. She smiled softly, looking at Charlie one last time before making her way over to Harry who wrapped the towel around her in a brotherly fashion, Harry placing a drying charm on her and then a warming charm on the towel, making her smile and issue a thanks. Harry passing Hermione her clothes, which she put on beneath the towel. Charlie got out of the pond, shaking his hair like a dog, making Hermione blush and turn around at the sight of his gorgeous body.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Ron yelled all of a sudden making everyone turn to him.

"Calm down mate." Harry said simply. "They'll explain when their ready" he added giving Hermione a look that said 'please have a reason for your actions'. But she just continued to examine her shoes. Charlie grabbing his wand and casting a drying charm on himself and pulling up his pants and putting on his shoes. Looking around for his shirt.

"Where is my shirt?" He asked looking around.

"Um… it kinda became Hermione's towel" Harry said pointing to the large towel wrapped around a clothed Hermione. Charlie just quirked his brow.

"Wanna share?" he said walking over to her making her blush and shake her head. Taking off the towel and reversing the charm Harry put on it, handing him his still warm shirt. Charlie grinned a big grin before putting his shirt back on.

"Will you quit flirting with her!" Ron demanded, his face going red.

"Oh Ron, grow up" Hermione said walking off.

"Anyone would think you were jealous little brother" Charlie said with a cheeky grin before taking off after Hermione, the others not far behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione made it to the house first, but stopped upon reaching the back yard. The others slowly making there way over to Hermione in the rain that had eased since their pond rendezvous.

"You coming in?" Harry asked. Hermione gave Harry a look that he knew very well.

"just give me a sec ok" she said softly getting a warm hand on her head from her friend.

"Its gonna be ok Mione, I promise" Harry said ruffling her hair slightly making her give him a small smile. Before he grinned and turned for the house. Ron and Ginny following Harry also. Hermione turned to Charlie.

"surprise" she said softly. Making him grin at her.

"I'll say" he added making her smile slightly, before reaching up to hug him quickly.

"Thanks…for everything, you helped" she said quickly making him smile, before she turned and hurriedly headed for the house, Charlie running to catch up also.

"Did you find her?" Remus asked as soon as they came through the door. Harry grinned.

"Oh we found her alright" Ron said storming in "but it's how we found her! And who she was with" he added before going upstairs.

"What's going on?" Molly asked worriedly.

"She was just with someone is all" Ginny said nonchalantly.

"Who?" Molly asked raising her brow. As the girl in question entered. She loved Hermione dearly, like one of her own – just like Harry.

"CHARLIE" Ginny said as he entered the door. Molly dropped the plate she had in her hand and rushed over to her son.

"My boy!" she said excitedly wrapping him in a huge hug. "Oh! Ive missed you" she said through her tears of joy. Hermione took this moment of grace to quickly duck up the stairs; Charlie's eyes following her, before making their way around the room and meeting those of Remus Lupin. Charlie swore that there was something in the other mans eyes, but brushed it off as his brothers and father all came over to welcome him home.

"I'm going to make a special celebration dinner" Molly said running off and starting to fuss about the kitchen.

"Ginny" Charlie called, getting her to come over. "What's wrong with Hermione?" He asked, seeing if he might actually be able to help her. Lupins ears perking from the other side of the room at the mention of his daughter.

"Um, I don't really think its my place to say" Ginny said "Maybe you should ask her, you two seem to have gotten pretty _close_" she said grinning.

"Shut up" he said good naturedly. "We were just swimming" he added seeing the look he got from the others. "We were!" he laughed at the looks. Before throwing a cushion at his sister. "look what you've done, gossip queen" he said making her giggle.

"Know something we don't little sister?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Don't you dare Ginny Weasley!" Charlie warned as he headed for the stairs. "Promise" he said looking back seeing her nod, before winking at her and heading up the stairs.

The twins looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry boys I promised" She said earning whines of protest from them. "But that doesn't mean you cant ask Ron or Harry" she added, making their eyes light up, kissing a cheek each and running off to wreak havoc.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sat across her long windowsill, looking over the beautiful view. The backyard turned into forest and then after that was mountains, all blanketed by soft moonlight and the gorgeous rain. She had her stereo playing, as always, her room soundproofed as to not disturb anyone. There was as soft knock at the door followed by a 'Hermione? Its Charlie' making her smile slightly. Picking up her wand from the cabinet beside her and unlocking the door. Returning to her gazing out the window.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked getting a nod, before walking over and sitting on her bed, bouncing on it for a bit, before laying down. "God its nice to lay on proper bed" he said stretching out.

"How long are you back for?" Hermione asked looking over at him, smiling when she noticed he had her little stuffed dog toy.

"Permanently I think" he said simply. "Feels good to be home" he added looking over to her making her smile. "tell me though, what is this and why do you have it?" he said laughing at the little toy he was playing with

"Ive had it since I was a baby, it's a keep sake" she said defensively. "A lot has happened while you've been gone Charlie." She added sadly.

"Like what?" he asked turning on his side and propping his head on his elbow.

"Like my dad died in the summer after 6th year" she said sadly, making Charlie's eye's widen and for him to sit up.

"Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He said softly.

"I know you didn't, that's what I mean." She said, once again looking out over the scenery. "My cat, crookshanks, he died" she added.

"Um…sorry I guess" Charlie offered awkwardly making her laugh. "I'm sorry I'm just not a real cat person." Hermione just nodded to this. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Harry and I got kidnapped in 7th for a night, before we escaped" she added.

"Really? How didn't I know about that one, Mum usually tells me all that sort of stuff in her letters!" Charlie said shocked. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. "wow"

"And then today, they have the nerve to tell me that I'm in danger because of who I'm related to" she said bitterly. "And I told them that I was muggleborn, but that's when they felt the need to clue me in on the truth about MY life" she said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Aw Hermione, don't cry." Charlie said moving over to sit by her feet on the sill, placing a comforting hand on her leg and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Its just not fair Charlie. Why give me up for adoption and then turn around and decide I need to know the truth? Why do that? Why give up your child for a supposed 'better life' and then bring it crashing down around them?" she said in a hurt tone, tears falling down her pretty face, Charlie wiping them away gently.

"I don't know, I really don't know" he said sadly. Wishing he could say something to make it all better for her. "come here" he offered opening his arms to her. Hermione turning around and sitting on Charlies lap once he's stretched out his legs leaning her head against his chest as she faces the scenery, Charlie wrapping his arms tightly around her as she cried. He didn't know why, but he just felt like he needed to protect her, and keep her safe from all harm.

**A/N: Hope your enjoying this guys! Please read and review. If you have any ideas you want to contribute, let me know!**


	5. Disasters at Dinner

"Ok, dinners just about ready everyone" Molly said walking into the lounge room. "Where's Charlie?" she asked looking around. "And Hermione and Ron" she added noticing the missing parties.

"Um. Charlie went up to talk to Hermione" Ginny said simply. "and Ron stormed off after we got home" Remus shared a look with his family at the mention of his daughter.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Molly asked putting her hands on her hips as she did when she was normally fed up. "His brother is back for the first time in nearly 5 years and he has to go hide in his room"

"I think it's the fact that Charlie is home that has him down" George said grinning to Fred.

"Guys don't" Ginny said "She's right, leave it" Harry added.

"No I don't think so you pair" Molly said looking at Ginny and Harry, before turning to the twins. "You tell me what possible reason Ron could have for acting like this when his brother comes home?" she demanded. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"He's Jealous" they said in unison.

"Of Charlie?" Molly asked. Everyone noting Harry and Ginny slouching further and further into their seats collecting pillows to put over their heads. "Why?" Molly asked narrowing her eyes.

"Guess he didn't like them swimming together out in the pond" Fred said nonchalantly.

"Swimming in the pond?" Molly asked, getting nods from both of the boys. "In this weather? Crazy children" she said looking outside. "So that's why Ron is jealous? Because he didn't get to go swimming?" She asked confused looking at the boys. Who proceeded to shake their heads. "There is some thing else?" another nod. "Well?"

"Well, lets just say, he wasn't impressed with what they were doing while they were swimming" George said.

"For Gods sake boys! Just spit it out" Bill said waiting to see what all the fuss was about.

"They were snogging!" They said sang, before doing a victory dance.

"Really?" Molly asked smiling.

"WHAT?" Lupin asked the twins.

"They were kissing" They answered before proceeding to make kissing noises.

"I cant believe your actually happy about this Molly" Remus said seeing her smile.

"Why wouldn't I be. I love Hermione like one of my own, and I happen to think that there is nothing WRONG with any of my boys." She said in a challenging voice, daring him to tell her that there was something wrong with any of her son's. "So yes I'm happy for them if this is what they want. At least we know they are with someone responsible" She added.

"I hardly call taking advantage of a girl when she is an emotional wreck, responsible"Remus replied. Molly looked ready to murder at this.

"Hey Lupin, easy on mate" Bill said standing and placing a comforting hand on his mothers shoulder. "It might not be the best circumstances but they are both adults and Charlie would never do anything like that, no matter what you think, I know my brother" He said. This time Remus just turned at sat down. Molly sighed heavily.

"Well I personally think that went very well" Arthur said folding up his news paper. Getting looks from everyone. "What?" he asked, before Molly threw a tea towel at his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, you ok now?" Charlie asked stroking her head getting a nod, before she stood up and stretched. "You're so pretty" he whispered so softly he barely heard it himself.

"Thanks" She said smiling at him as he stood. "Your not too bad yourself dragon tamer" she said, and at seeing the surprise in his eyes, quirked her brow.

"How did you hear that?" He asked grinning, this girl just keep amazing him!

"Ive always had unreal hearing, a trait from my parents I guess" she said shrugging. "And my Animagus form is a wolf!" she added as an afterthought, more to herself than Charlie.  
"You're an Animagus?" Charlie asked shocked. Hermione just nodded.

"Yeah, all four of us are" Hermione said in a 'duh' voice. "What your mum didn't tell you that either?" seeing him shake his head. "Wow! That's how me and Harry escaped that night we were kidnapped." She added

"So if you're a wolf, what are the others?" Charlie asked, watching as Hermione tied up her hair into a loose bun.

"Um, Harry is a Panther, Ron is a bear and Ginny is an eagle" she said simply.

"Wow that's so excellent; I have to see that for myself. I'm going to go make them change now! Come on" He said grabbing her hand without waiting for an answer, pulling her along. They came down the stairs all eyes on them as they entered. Charlie taking no notice whatsoever, walked straight over to Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione just said you guys are Animagus! Mum didn't tell me" He said excitedly. "Come on show me" Hermione noticing many eyes on her started to get uncomfortable, chancing a quick glance at remus she noticed he wasn't looking at her more at her hand in Charlie's, making her remove it smoothly and tuck both hands in the back of her jeans. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and back at Charlie.

"Nah" they answered at the same time.

"Aww come on guys! Give a guy a break, ive been surrounded by the same stupid people forever, I wanna see something cool" He said trying to persuade them. "Hermione will show me, wont ya Mione?" he asked looking at her. She just raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, not you too, come on!" He said making the three of them smile.

"Sure we'll show you" Ginny said. "But not now, I'm Hungry!" Ginny said as she stood, clutching her stomach. "FOOD" she said happily as her mum dished up tea. Proceeding to pile her plate and stuff her face.

"For someone who is supposed to be an eagle she certainly doesn't eat like a bird does she?" Charlie said making Hermione burst into laughter. All heads turned at the sound of Hermione's laughter. Glad she was happy for a few moments.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dinner was going by ok as far as Hermione was concerned. She was sat at the end of the table closest to the stairs just encase something happened and she needed an escape plan.

"Is Ron coming down anytime this century?" Charlie asked as he was eating making a few people look at him uncomfortably. "What?" He asked looking around.

"He hasn't left his room since he got home mate" Bill said from his spot beside his closest brother. Making Charlie raise his brows.

"Really why?" Charlie asked still unaware of the problem. Bill opened his mouth but Remus beat him to it.

"I think it had something to do with you kissing my daughter in the pond" he said in a steely voice, shocking Charlie who had a fork full of mashed potatoes half way to him mouth. Hermione just put her head in her hands and let out a deep breath of both annoyance and embarrassment.

"hmm" Charlie said like that was an intersting fact, before shrugging his shoulders and continuing to eat like nothing had happened, feeling Remus' eyes on him and sighing heavily making Hermione look up. "Do I have something on my face Lupin?" he asked exasperatedly. Making a hush come over the table, before meeting eyes with the older man.

"Is that all your going to say?" Remus asked after a moment.

"Sorry?" Charlie asked confused, still continuing to eat.

"Aren't you going to explain your actions concerning my daughter?" Remus asked Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Charlie beat her to it.

"No disrespect Moony, but I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else for that matter" Charlie said, taking a last bite of his tea before walking his dishes over to the sink and rinsing them off.

"When it concerns my daughter and her welfare I think you do" Lupin demanded making Charlie turn around and lean against the sink.

"God! Will you just CUT it OUT!" Hermione said standing. "and stop referring to me as Your Daughter! My name is Hermione you've managed to pronounce it these last 4 ½ years and you can continue to do so" she said angrily to Lupin. "Firstly, I am an adult! I make my own decisions and ill do what ever I bloody well please with whomever I want! Secondly, and this is for everyone since its become a spectacle" she said looking around the table. "We're not sure what's going on between us, but we'd sure as hell appreciate the chance to find out, is that really too much to ask?" she said exasperatedly looking around at everyone. "And finally, I'd like to think that I'm a pretty level headed person. Sure I hung out with Harry and Ron, but I did my studies, got top student, got outstanding, got prefect position, got Head Girl, I aced my NEWTS, I got the best scores in 50 years and I have a good job!" she finished all in one breath. "Why should I be made feel ashamed for doing something that I want to do, and personally don't consider the least bit wrong." She said softly and in a hurt voice. "My family would have never done this! If you want to have a place in my life then you'd wanna pull your head in!" she added with a final look at Remus, before walking off. Charlie going after her. Remus stalking off to his room.

"Well that's certainly I side of Hermione we haven't seen in while" Arthur said after a moment. All heads turning to him. "What?" he asked again. Before getting hit by Molly.

**A/N: Isn't Arthur funny? Thanks for your continued support!**


	6. Another Kiss In The Rain

Hermione ran to her room slamming her door shut, blasting her stereo, and crawling out her window. Charlie knocked on Hermione's door but got no answer, sighing heavily he opened the door a crack and was blasted by deafening music, entering quickly closing the door behind him. His eyes searching the room before seeing her foot slip out the window.

"Hermione" he called rushing over, only to see that she had stepped out onto the roof beneath her window sill, arms raised, letting the hammering rain saturate her. Hermione lowering her hands and running them over her hair and face, brushing stray strands away from it, breathing heavily. Charlie climbed out after her, making his way carefully to her, the tiles slippery from the rain, and just standing beside her. He knew she knew he was there because a few moments later she sat down, and he did the same, just waiting for her to say something.

"How did everything go from being so perfect yesterday to so royally screwed today?" she said after a while. The rain just falling over them both in waves. Charlie knowing it was a rhetorical question didn't say anything for a few moments.

"So…Lupin huh?" he said finally making Hermione give a small laugh of indignation.

"Yeah…Lupin" she replied flatly.

"Did you know you were adopted at all Mi? (pronounced my)" Charlie asked putting an arm around her as he saw her shiver. She shook her head yes.

"When Dad died, mum thought she should tell me encase anything happened to her" she said softly. Smiling when Charlie placed his wand to her shoulder and performed a warming charm over her body, then did the same with himself.

"Well at least it wasn't as if you had no idea you were adopted at all" He said after a moment. "I mean, I'm not saying it shouldn't be a big shock and all, but at least since your mom told you the truth, you wont feel like SHE deceived you, so you've always got her" Hermione smiled at this.

"That's very true" She replied. "I really loved my mom and dad Charlie, I didn't want anyone else, I still don't" she added softly. "Is that completely selfish?" she asked turning to Charlie who just took her face in his hands. Shaking his head no.

"of course not Hermione, its only natural to wish your life to go back to the way things were" he said understandingly, running a thumb over her cheek.

"I don't wish for everything to be undone" she said softly, a slight blush in her cheeks as she looked up at Charlie, making him smile.

"me neither" he replied just as soft before leaning down and kissing her. "Come on" He said pulling away and standing, helping her up. "We can continue this inside, where we wont catch pneumonias." He said starting to turn.

"Charlie." She said making him stop and turn back. "Kiss me one more time in the rain" she added making him smile before moving for her and without any hesitation whatsoever, pulled her to him in a searing and passionate kiss. Almost as if taking off where they left it in the pond. Hermione's arms wrapping around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She sighed with contentment at the safety and comfort she felt when in Charlies embrace, not to mention the ecstasy of his kisses. And it was at that point she knew, that no matter how messed up things were, she always had this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"mmm Harry look" Ginny said pulling her lips away from Harry's, her not - so as secret as they think – boyfriend, to point out Charlie and Hermione in the rain.

"Wow" He said looking at the pair. "at least this time they have their clothes on." He said thankfully making Ginny giggle. "But you missy" Harry said turning back to Ginny and giving her a kiss. "We need to get rid of all of these clothes here" he added.

"I totally agree" she said ripping open his button down shirt, popping all of the buttons off, before discarding it on the floor.

"Aw Gin, not another one" Harry whined, looking at another ruined shirt on the floor.

"Shut up and kiss me already" Ginny demanded forcefully

"Your wish is my command" He said in a deep voice making her grin. Harry never could resist that girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Albus come here and see this" Minerva called urgently. Making her husband hurry over as fast as his old body could. Looking out to where his wife was pointing, seeing his Granddaughter and Charlie standing soaking wet on part of the roof outside of Hermione's room talking about something, before Charlie approached her and swept her up into a kiss. "She seems to be very taken with him" Minerva added.

"Ah, young love" Albus said looking out on the pair. "It is a very pure and beautiful thing isn't it my dear" he said making his wife smile.

"That it is Albus, that it is" she replied warmly. "I think we may need to speak to Remus about his attitude towards this whole situation. Hermione is right; she is an adult, in every respect of the word. It is not her fault that he was not there in the years where he could have had a say in her life" she added.

"I agree my dear. We shall talk to him tomorrow" Dumbledore replied, kissing his wife on her temple.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I hope he hangs onto that girl" Molly said turning away from the window. "She would be so good for him"

"I agree totally love" Arthur said as molly got into bed beside him. "Maybe he'll stay for good if he's got Hermione" he added making Molly's eyes light up.

"Oh Arthur do you think so?" she asked hopefully. "I hope they get married and have babies, I so want some little ones around again" she added making Arthur smile.

"Now, now dear, let's not get ahead of ourselves" He said kissing her and wishing a good night. Molly smiling to herself and snuggling down for dreams of weddings and little weasleys.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It seemed the only person who wasn't moved by the view of the courting couple, was one Remus Lupin. Turning away from the window and sulkily laying in his bed. How could she start falling for a guy in one day, but not remotely let her father into her life? Did she really despise him that much, that the thought of him being her father was that unbearable? Remus sighed heavily. He knew he was probably being completely irrational, but he didn't care. He was alone. And after 18 years, he finally got the chance to tell his little girl who her daddy was, she didn't want to hear it. If only she would let him explain why

**A/N: What do you think guys? Hope you like it! A big thanks to all those who have reviewed, its such a good feeling to know you are enjoying the stories and it really makes me want to write more for you guys!**


	7. Im a daddy

**19 years 8 months and 26 days ago…**

"I'm pregnant" the words just resounded in his head as he looked at his long time girlfriend Carmella stunned.

"Your what?" Remus asked, shaking his head as if he must be hearing things.

"I'm pregnant" she repeated again.

"Your pregnant" Lupin repeated as if trying to process the information.

"Yes Remus! I'm pregnant! Now if you could say something slightly intelligent or comforting at this point it would be really nice" Carmella said starting to cry. Remus automatically pulling her into a hug and holding her tight.

"I'm sorry Carm, I didn't mean It to sound like that, I'm just shocked is all, I thought we used the contraceptive charm every time." He said stroking her hair.

"You do want this baby don't you Moony?" she asked looking up at his with big doe eyes that were wet with tears. She was so beautiful. Remus brushed some of her unruly hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Moony?" she asked again, giving him a questioning gaze.

"Of course I do!" he said like it was absurd to think otherwise. "but, how many werewolves do you hear about getting married and having babies? I'm just worried is all" He said voicing his real concern.

"Cant you ask your parents" Carmella whispered to him, even though they were protected by the silencing charm around Lupins drapes.

"I suppose I could, they would probably know, or know how to find out" He said laying down upon his pillows, Carmella joining him.

"Wait, what do you mean getting married?" Carmella said sitting up, registering something remus had just said. Making a slow grin spread across his face. "REALLY?" she squealed launching herself at her love.

"We'll id want to make an honest woman of you" he said kissing her hair. "Besides, I already have your ring" He added making her pull back instantly, her eyes alight. "I'll get it now shall i?" He asked laughing at her eager nod, reaching over to his bench side table and pulling out a small box. "We've been together for nearly two years, and there will be many more to come. Your so smart, and I don't know why a pretty Ravenclaw like you would ever have fallen for a plain old Gryffindor wolf like me. But whatever the reason, I'm eternally grateful for everything you have given me, but nothing more so than your heart, and so," Remus stopped to wipe the tears that were now streaming down his girlfriends face. "Carmella Rinauldi, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" he asked making her burst into absolute tears and tackle him onto the bed. "Was that a yes?" he asked meekly from beneath her.

"YES!" she cried out happily through her tears. "Yes I'll marry you, you silly wolf" she said, the pair proceeding to repeat the process that got them pregnant in the first place.

**1 month later…**

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife" Dumbledore said. "You may kiss your bride" he added with a proud smile, bringing the ceremony to a close. Remus smiled as he lent forwards and kissed his new bride before leaning forward and sweeping her off her feet, spinning her round.

"It was a perfect day" Carmella said when they crawled into bed later that night. "Exactly how I hoped it would be." She said smiling, Remus cuddling into her.

"Yeah me too" he added happily.

"I'm so glad the baby is ok, I supposed I never really thought that anything bad could happen" Carmella said rubbing hers and Remus' linked hands over her inexistent belly.

"When your mum said that the baby could die or be deformed I was so scared, but I wanted to be brave and positive" she added

"And it payed off. We've got ourselves a healthy little pup in there" he said, laughing when his wife did.

"Pup, I like that" she mused as remus nuzzled at her neck. "What shall we call the young pup then?" she asked turning to her new husband.

"for a boy… what about, Butch!" he said making her giggle and squeal a NO "No seriously…I like the name Alexander"

"Oooh that's a good one I like that. Alexander Lupin" Carmella said, smiling at the name.

"and if it's a girl?" Remus asked, kissing Carmella's neck. "I like Mia, and Harmony"

"what about Hermione?" Carmella asked, "I think it's a pretty name"

"Yeah, it is." He replied with a smile. "A pretty name for a pretty girl"

**8 months later… **

"I'm sorry Mr Lupin, there was nothing more we could do to save her" At these words Remus fell to the floor in uncontrollable tears.

"No not my Carmella, not her" he said crawling back against the wall. Sobbing into his hands. "what am I going to do? She cant be dead! She just cant" he cried in pain.

"Remus" His mother cried rounding the corner. "What has happened?" She asked coming down to him and holding her son like she had longed to for so many years.

"Carmella, she's gone" he said before bursting into tears again.

"Oh my dear boy" Minerva said, tears falling down her cheeks. "What about the baby?" She asked after a moment, addressing the mediwizard that approached with her husband.

"The baby is fine and is waiting in the nursery." He said promptly. "If you will follow me I will take you there" he said before turning swiftly.

"Come on Remus, there is nothing we can do for our Carmella, but we need to take care of your baby." Minerva said stroking his head, getting a nod in response, before he slowly stood and allowed himself to be taken along with the others.

"Just the little one on the end there" The mediwizard said pointing out a small bundle, before he entered the room and got one of the nurses to bring the baby out.

"Mr Lupin?" she asked Remus, who managed to nod his head numbly. "Congratulations, you're a father, and this is your beautiful baby girl" She said passing the little baby to her dad. Remus looked down at the tiny bub in his hands who looked up at him like she knew he was her daddy, before giving a small yawn.

"I'm a daddy" Remus said looking at first his mother then his father, both with sad but proud smiles on their faces. For even though, there was a gorgeous bundle of joy here, a new life, another beautiful soul had been lost. "My little Hermione, I'll always keep you safe, your all I have left" He said kissing her head.


	8. Brotherly Love

"Where are those children of ours, they're going to miss breakfast" Molly said as she dished out breakfast at the table.

"Ron is most probably still sulking, the twins will be up to something, Harry is probably still with Ginny and I'm assuming Charlie is still with Hermione. As for Bill.." Arthur explained to his wife as he read the paper.

"What?" Remus asked as he entered the kitchen with his parents, who had just had a word to him about Hermione and Charlie. "He stayed in her room last night?" He asked incredulously. Before turning.

"Now Remus, remember what we just talked about" Minerva said running after him, Molly following too with cries of 'don't you hurt my boy!' Albus and Arthur sharing a look before heading up, albeit slower, after the others.

"If he did anything to her I will…" Lupin said as they approached Hermione's door.

"Don't hurt him" Molly said scared.

"I wont hurt him molly" Lupin said reassuringly making her smile. "I'll kill him" he added before slowly turning the nob to Hermione's room.

"Remus you should have knocked" His mother chastised softly as the door swung open, only to reveal two very asleep young people. They both lay on her bed, both facing the bottom end and laying upon their stomaches, surrounded by photo's and photo albums. They were literally everywhere. It was if every photo ever taken of Hermione from her birth till now, along with shots of her family and friends, was in that room. The pair having fallen asleep in either an album or a pile of photo's.

"Aww aren't they beautiful" Molly cooed, noting Charlie had put a protective arm across Hermione's back.

"They certainly seem very fond of each other." Minerva added looking at the pair. Remus just gave his mother a look as Albus and Arthur come up.

"Ah, to be young and in love, such a wonderful thing" Arthur said making Remus turn to him as well. "If I may say, Lupin, your attitude towards this whole situation is starting to get rather annoying." Remus just looking him over for a moment, before nodding his head and sighing.

"I know Arthur, I'm sorry." He said sadly. "Its just, now everyone knows I'm her dad I just cant help but show my worry for her. Its killed me all these years to not be able to say anything other than 'be careful' knowing what they faced out there." He said softly. The others shared warm and understanding smiles. Knowing how it felt to be a parent.

"Its ok dear, but she's a big girl, you need to let her do this on her own." Molly said patting his arm before the door down the hall opened and out toddled a tired Harry

"I don't wanna get up yet" Ginny called from inside the room "come back and cuddle with me."

"I will I've just got to go to the bathroom" Harry pleaded.

"No you need to cuddle me NOW" She called as he started to move away from the door. Stopping him in his tracks before he back peddled into the room and to his waiting lady.

"Now that boys going to have his hands full" Arthur laughed merrily, the others joining in. Not noticing the pair on the bed beginning to stir. That is until Charlie shifted slightly and fell of the bed. The group turned and found Charlie on the floor looking at Hermione who was sat up with her wand pointing straight at Charlie, before realisation dawned "You scared me" she said as she fell back onto her bed. "Whose at the door?" she asked softly making Charlie turn and proceed to jump backwards at the sight.

"Holey shit!" He said grabbing his chest "You guys sure know how to give a guy a heart attack" He added laughing. Hermione once again sitting up and turning, giving a small laugh as she peeled a photo off her shoulder.

"Did you want to come in?" Hermione asked after a moment, before she looked at Charlie and they both laughed. The two laughing more when her invitation was accepted and the group stepped into the room, looking at all the photo's. Hermione, taking this opportunity to stand and stretch, and Charlie taking it to check her out.

"Aw Hermione you were gorgeous." Molly said cooing over a photo of a 2 year old Hermione, in a pretty pink overall dress, complete with frilly socks and pink bows in her little pig tailed hair. Hermione smiling.

"still is" Charlie corrected making Molly and Minerva smile very big smiles, and Hermione to blush.

"You look a lot like your mother" Dumbledore said making Hermione turn to him hesitantly. "Doesn't she son?" he added looking at his boy. Who nodded his head, looking at all the photo's of his daughter.

"Uncanny" he mumbled.

"Anyway…" Molly said getting Hermione's attention away from her father and onto herself. "Breakfast is ready" she added getting a smile from Hermione.

"I guess I have the honours of waking your Zombie of a daughter, and saving Harry" she added in a whisper at the end. "Or" she said sneakily. "Charlie lets go wake up Ginny" she said innocently, shooting a smiling look at the Weasley's.

"Do I have to" he asked sulkily.

"It'll be fun. We'll scare her" she said simply. Making him raise his brows before getting up. "Ok, apperate, on three, ready?" she asked getting a nod. "1,2,3" She said and watched as Charlie disappeared. Turning to the others with a smile when:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HER BED!" came resounding through the house.

Hermione rushed to the door. To see Harry come bounding out.

"Run Harry Run" She laughed.

"I hate you Hermione" he yelled as he went zooming past, Charlie chasing after here.

"Come here potter" he called making the others laugh. Bill waltzing down the hall.

"So, Charlie just found out hey?" He said looking in. The others nodding their head.

"Lets hope he's gotten faster" he added starting to walk downstairs, the others following.

"Don't pick on your brother dear" Molly said sweetly.

"No I meant Harry." Bill corrected. "Bloody fast as the wind that brother of mine"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

10 minutes later the others turned from the kitchen table to the sound of a wild cat's call.

"Here he comes" Hermione said simply.

"Good" Ginny said as she came down the stairs, making her way over to the door quickly, opening it for her boyfriend who pounced through the door and landed straight on the bench seat next to Hermione, before slamming it shut just as her brother was about to run through it. Hearing Him smack into the door and then hit the deck. Ginny dusting off her hands and walking back over and sitting down at the table.

"Ginny you shouldn't hurt your brothers" Molly said in a chastising tone.

"He started it" Ginny said simply. "And besides, he was being a prat chasing Harry around like that, it's not like he didn't get it from all of the others."

"Its my brotherly duty" Charlie said holding his broken nose in his hand, the blood running down his arm. The others wincing as he cracked it back into place. His mother rushing over and cleaning him up instantly. "And maybe it wouldn't have happened if you were honest with me to start with and I didn't have it just thrown in my face! Did you ever think of that?" Ginny nodding at this. Charlie sighed sitting down at the table and getting ready to eat, looking around. "Hey where's Hermione?" he asked just noticing her absence. Another cat call later a wolf closely followed by a panther came bounding into the room. Hermione jumping straight at Charlie, before changing back in mid air. Charlie catching her with an oomph, the pair coming face to face as she landed straddling him.

"Thanks" She said breathlessly. Making Charlie grin.

"Anytime" he replied smoothly making her blush and turn to the cat coming up beside them. "Mine" Charlie said like a two year old pulling Hermione away from Harry, making Harry change back and grab Ginny.

"Yeah well she's mine" he said making Charlie narrow his eyes. "Hey, Hermione's as good as my sister" Harry added, making Harry smile warmly as she got off Charlie's lap and sat beside him.

"Aww thanks Harry. Your like my sister too" she said sweetly making him smile happily, before scowling.

"Hey!" he said indignantly making everyone laugh.

"Seriously though" Charlie said getting everyone's attention. "Is my baby brother dead or what?" he asked making the others turn to him.

"Well he still hasn't come out of his room this morning" Bill replied making Molly and Arthur turn to there son.

"Well he wouldn't would he?" Hermione said with a smile looking at Harry who grinned also. Then turning to all expectant eyes smiled. "He's a bear, its hibernation season, all he's going to want to do is sleep for the next few weeks" She said making the others smile upon realisation.

"Well at least its nothing serious then" Molly said starting to clear the dishes away.

"I might just go check on him" Hermione added, before turning and heading up the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione smiled as she entered Ron's room. It was draped in the colours of the London Lightening, one of the new teams formed a few years back when the competition was starting to loose its fan base. It was also the team for which Ron played Keeper and Harry played Seeker. They were recruited straight from school, Hermione remembered their faces the day they found out. Ecstatic wasn't even close. She smiled again and went and sat on his bed, brushing his hair from his face. His eyes groggily opening.

"mione?" he asked. His voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, just wondering if you wanted anything to eat or drink?" she asked sweetly earning a small smile and a shake of the head.

"Nah, not hungry, just tired" he mumbled.

"Ron…About yesterday, with me and Charlie." She said watching his eyes slowly open and close. Hid lids looking very heavy. "Your not mad are you?" she asked softly looking at him.

"pre hibernation grumpyness" he mumbled making her smile.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Really" he said receiving a hug. "Now fuck off and let me sleep" he added good naturedly making her laugh and nod. Leaving the room.

**A/N: So what do ya think? I didn't want to have a whole Ron/Hermione running conflict. There are going to be other things coming into the story, and id prefer them to be on the same side when they do. Read and Review – Nairobian Princess**


	9. Nice Tuckus

**Hermione does know that Dumbledore and Minerva are her Grandparents. All order members are privy to the information that they are Remus' real folks. But she's not ready to accept all that just yet, so this is where we are at – NP.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sighed as the warm water cascaded over her body. Relishing the feeling a few moments more before turning off the shower and stepping out, wrapping a fluffy towel around her body. Opening the door and rounding the corner she ran straight into Charlie's chest and started to fall back. Naturally Charlie caught her with ease and brought her closer to him, smiling at the blush in her cheeks.

"Now Hermione, you wouldn't be blushing cause of me would you?" he asked with a sexy grin that made her want to kiss him senseless.

"Unfortunately for you, the only thing that's made my blush this morning is the shower" Hermione said as she started to walk away.

"Why Hermione I didn't realise you were that way inclined" He said suggestively wriggling his eyebrows, referring to her doing naughty things in the shower. Hermione stopped mid step shocked, before smirking and turning.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Charlie Weasley" she said seductively as she turned and preying no one would come up the steps, started to drop the towel from her back, getting to her bottom as she stepped in the door and closed it behind her.

Charlie stood there looking at the spot where Hermione had just exited. That cheeky minx, he was making fun of her being hot and bothered and she completely turned the tables on him! Charlie lent his head against her door and growled, hearing a laugh inside he figured she had heard him, before stalking off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione laughed as she heard Charlie growl against the door. 'Let him be frustrated' she thought to herself as she put on her underwear and picked out what she wanted to wear for the day. She decided on a pretty pale yellow dress. It was a simple design; strapless, tight around her chest to her waist and then onto a flowing bottom that ended just above her knees. Her mom had brought her this dress a few weeks ago and she was going to go visit her and her nonna today. She smiled at her reflection as she tied her hair up in a twist and popped on her gold necklace.

"Hermione, someone's here to see you." Came one of the twin's voice up the stairs. Quirking her brows to her reflection she started off down the stairs.

"Harry James Potter, you come give me hug" Hermione recognising her mothers voice instantly.

"Hello Kitty" Harry said laughing to himself as he jogged over and scooped the lady in a big hug making her laugh also. "Your getting smaller" he added

"No your getting bigger my boy" She replied with a laugh.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you" Hermione asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her mom just rolled her eyes making Hermione smile.

"Look at that tuckus!" A little lady said grabbing Harry on the bottom, making the others laugh.

"Nonna!" Hermione said in fake shock, walking over and giving the woman a hug.

"That boy just gets better and better every time i see him" She added as Harry walked over to her.

"Hello Nonna" Harry said leaning over and giving the old lady a kiss on her cheek. Earning him a large smile.

"Such a good boy" She said giving him a soft pat on the cheek. "Where is your little girly friend?" she added referring to Ginny.

"Shower" Harry said simply. The old lady smiling and nodding.

"So Nonna decided we should come collect you first because its 'on the way'" Her mother said doing hand gestures behind her mothers back making Hermione laugh as her mother rolled her eyes and then joined in with her daughter. "Oh, your wearing the dress!" Kat said finally realising. "Spin around so we can see" Her mom said making Hermione blush. Harry just laughed.

"Yeah Hermione spin around so we can see" He said, enjoying her embarrassment after what she did to him this morning. Hermione just glared at him, before sighing and turning around slowly. She met eyes with a smiling Lupin, smiling in return, before continuing her turn and finding Charlie standing not far from her, taking her in.

"You look beautiful" He said making her smile and blush. Facing her mother who had on a knowing smile and a quirked eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously. Looking from her mother to her nonna who wore a similar expression.

"Was that…a boy I just heard?" Kat asked after a moment making Hermione blush.

"um…no? I, well, I mean, possibly there are a lot of them here" Hermione started to ramble, in the midst of which, Charlie had walked over and stood behind Hermione. Kat smiling looking at the good looking young man before.

"Charlie Weasley" he said putting his hand out to Hermione's mother who shook it, Hermione almost jumping with fright, making Charlie laugh. "She who hears everything hey?" he added softly making her blush.

"Katerina Granger" Hermione's mother said letting go of his hand. "And this is my mother Sophia Thermopolis" she added. Charlie smiling warmly at the older lady.

"But you can call me Nonna" Sophia cut in with a smile.

"Nonna, cut that out" Hermione said laughing, referring to her Nonna flirting with Charlie.

"He's gorgeous baby" Kat said getting in a quick hug with her daughter, making Hermione smile.

"Thanks mom" she said as they pulled apart. "I think we should get going, we don't want to miss anything" she added making her mother nod.

"Okay let's go, but first kiss your boyfriend goodbye" Sophia said making the others laugh.

"WHAT? Nonna!" Hermione said shocked. Kat just laughed. "Mom don't encourage her" she added.

"What's wrong? It would make an old lady happy to see her Granddaughter kiss HIM" Sophie said eyeing Charlie.

"Your perverted nonna" Hermione said making the old lady laugh.

"Hermione!" Kat exclaimed through her own laughter.

"Oh, your just as bad mom. So don't you start." Hermione said before sighing heavily, and leaning up on her tip toes placing a sweet kiss upon Charlie's lips. Making him smile as they pulled apart. "Bye" she whispered before turning to the others. "Ok I'm embarrassed can we go now?" she added shooing the ladies off.

"Bye" Kat called back. Waving at Charlie, who grinned and waved back, before laughing and closing the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What am I going to do with you pair? Honestly!" Hermione said when they were in the car and started driving. The three laughing. "I cant believe you made me kiss him infront of everybody!" she added making her mother laugh and evil laugh and grin at her daughter.

"Ah sweetie, he's beautiful, tell me everything about him!" Kat demanded excitedly. Hermione smiled at her mother. She was the best mom ever. She was so cool about things, but strict about others, she made sure Hermione kept good grades, but didn't exclude her from having a childhood or fun, but most of all, she was one of Hermione's best friends. Since her dad died, they were all each other had. That was when Hermione suggested Sophia move in, so she could keep Kat company while Hermione wasn't home and vice versa.

"We'll this thing between us only really started yesterday" Hermione said slowly.

"Hermione! You let a hunk like that walk around till yesterday? Shame on you!" Sophia said making the other pair laugh.

"No nonna, it really wasn't my decision." Hermione said. "You see he's Ron's older brother, the one that works with dragons in Romania." She added.

"Dragons!" the two elder women said simultaneously.

"Yep, dragons" Hermione replied. "But he's said he wants to hang around for some reason" Hermione said blushing from her mothers knowing gaze in the review mirror.

"So anyway! I was out in the forest yesterday cause I was upset about something" she said.

"What something" both ladies cut in. Making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Just something" Hermione said defiantly. "So, Charlie waltzes out of the bushes, I didn't recognise him – but he seemed familiar, and he didn't recognise me, and we were talking for ever and then it started to rain and you know how I like the rain" Hermione started to babble. Making her mother clear her throat, Hermione stopping and smiling knowingly. "and well, I decided we should go swim in the pond, so we did" she finished.

"You swam together in the rain?" Kat asked curiously. Hermione nodded.

"That's it?" Sophia asked, making Hermione blush. "Aha! I see that. You spill it missy"

"Well there might have been some kissing" she replied coyly.

"some kissing" her mother repeated, giving her the 'I know that's not all' look.

"Ok so it was a lot of kissing, but then Harry, Ron and Ginny caught us, and we found out who each other was, and then last night we kissed again!" she added quickly making the ladies 'ooh'

"Well he seems like a lovely young man, Hermione. And we know Molly, so I'm sure that if he's one of her boys he will be." Kat replied as she parked the car, making Hermione smile.

"Thanks mom" She said happily, giving her mother a hug when they got out of the car, and proceeded to the Gardens for a picnic and a catch up.

**A/N: So that is Hermione's Mom and Nonna. Funny lot they are! I know it was kind of off topic, but I need to introduce Hermione's family for when Hermione tells them about Lupin etc. Please Read and Review guys. - NP**


	10. Healing wounds

Hermione sighed as she waved goodbye to her mother and nonna. She felt horrible about not telling them about Lupin, but she didn't know enough about the situation herself to go and explain at the intricate details to someone else. Which, Hermione knew, is exactly what would happen. Her family would want every minute detail, from who was he, to why did he give her up, to what does he want from her now. Hermione sighed again , before turning and heading into the house. She scrunched her nose slightly in confusion at what seemed, a very empty house. Making her way into the kitchen it just as empty, save for one Albus Dumbledore, who smiled brightly upon the entrance of his granddaughter.

"Hello my dear, did you have a good day?" He asked as Hermione put her bag down.

"Yes I did thankyou" She said with a smile, walking over and popping on the kettle. "Tea?" she asked turning towards the old man. Earning her a nod.

"That would be lovely." He said with a smile, Hermione bringing over the cups, milk and sugar, before heading to the cupboard and bringing out some biscuits.

"I know you like your treats" She said sweetly making his eyes sparkle.

"Just don't tell Minerva" He said making Hermione laugh as she fetched the kettle and brought it to the table, pouring the water until told to stop, before seating herself.

"So where is everybody this afternoon?" Hermione asked looking around. "This is the quietest ive seen this place in years."

"I believe there is a quidditch match on" Albus said making Hermione's eyes widen.

"Oh, I totally forgot, Harry and Ron's Game!" She said looking at her watch. "There's no point going now, they started almost two hours ago, Harry is bound to have caught the snitch" she added making Albus smile at the affection Hermione showed for her friends.

"You had to miss one eventually" He added, making Hermione sigh and nod.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked looking at a man whom she had admired for the past 8 years and had recently discovered was her grandfather. Getting a nod from him she continued. "I was just wondering, why now, after all this time?" she finished softly

"My dear, we had hoped for your own sake that you would never have to find out" Dumbledore said making Hermione give him a curious look "The reason we had to tell you now, is because your life may be in danger." He said making Hermione straighten and try and pay more attention then the 100 percent she was already giving. "It is the same reason we had to give Remus up as a young boy" he added.

"But why? Why are we in danger? And from whom?" she asked after a moment.

"Because you are my granddaughter." He said simply after a while. "Remus was in danger because he was my son." He added trying to explain further.

"Are you trying to say that people are out to get us to get to you?" Hermione asked getting a nod.

"Exactly so, but more than that, if they were to have the blood that runs through either of your veins, my blood / Minerva's blood, then they can easily conjure up dark magic to use to defeat us." He finished. Hermione nodded her head thoughtfully. 'that does explain a lot.' Hermione thought to herself. 'at least why remus was adopted out in the first place, and why they now revealed to me that I was adopted.'

"But then why was I given up, I would have been born under the name lupin so it is presumed that I would have been safe." Hermione said, her inquisitive nature overpowering her emotions when it came to her adoption.

"Because my dear, with your mother gone, your father couldn't raise you on his own, not being a werewolf." Albus said making her look at him in the eyes, wanting to make sure it was the truth. "Your Grandmother and I couldn't take you, for the same reasons we had to give Remus away, and He was so very scared that something would happen to you when he changed that he wouldn't risk it" He said making Hermione give a small nod. "He loved you so much my dear, he still does, please know he gave you up so you could have a better life, a life that you deserved, that would let you fulfil your full potential without any danger lurking within it, a life which has turned you into the wonderful person you are today" Albus finished making Hermione smile and nod her understanding. "And if I may say, you make us very proud, you always have." He added making Hermione smile a big smile, reaching over and putting her hand over his, giving it a squeeze.

"Thankyou" she said softly. Making Albus smile a warm smile in return.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Fantastic catch Harry" Said Dobson, the Teams coach, clapping him on the back making Harry wince in pain. "Oh, sorry mate" he said realising before leaving Harry to limp away on his own, holding his sore arm in the other.

"You right mate" Ron asked through a yawn as he started instep with his friend.  
"Yeah, but ive broken something for sure" Harry replied, nodding at his arm.

"Sounds crap mate" Ron said, his tone conveying not sympathy but tiredness.

"Let's just get to the others so we can go to headquarters" Harry said continuing to limp as they made their way over to the waiting group.

"You guys did great" Ginny said coming over and hugging Harry, making him wince. "You're hurt!" she said concerned. Making a few of the others turn.

"No I'm ok really, just one or two broken bones" he said simply. "lets just get back so I can get fixed up." He added. The others agreeing.

"Hey aren't you going to go to St Mungo's to have that looked at?" Charlie asked, getting a shake of the head from Harry. He just raised his brow as they all apperated to Grimmauld place.

"Harry doesn't trust anyone but Hermione" Bill explained quickly, when they got back.

"Hermione! You here?" Harry called.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione heard the tell tail crack's of apperation in the other room, quickly followed by Harry calling for her.

"Sounds like the wounded are home from battle" Hermione said as she and Dumbledore got up and made their way out into the other room. "Ok what have you done now?" She asked making her way over to him and helping him take off his cloak and shirt, hearing him wince and watching him move.

"Why does he only let Hermione touch him?" Charlie asked looking at the pair. Bill just telling him to watch and he'll work it out.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." She said looking at his shoulder and elbow, the swelling apparent. Getting a nod from Harry in response. "Alright sit down" she said helping him down, before walking over to the cupboard and getting out getting out a vial and walking back over handing it to Harry who swigged it down.

"Aww Hermione you made it taste like peppermint" Harry said appreciatively.

"No that was just mouthwash, your breath stinks" she joked making him grin. "Its ok" she added afterwards, knowing he was really happy about no longer having to taste all the foul potions. Hermione used her wand and repaired the bones in Harry's shoulder and elbow. "Take this for the swelling." She added handing him a small bottle.

"Ibuprofen?" Harry asked looking at it grinning.

"Its an anti inflammatory, who would've thought that we would have something they didn't" Hermione replied cheekily making Harry grin, referring to Muggles Vs Wizards.

"You're a healer?" Charlie asked eventually as Harry took two tablets followed by a glass of water Hermione handed him, making her turn and nod her head.

"Not just a healer, THE BEST healer" Harry said affectionately. Making Hermione smile proudly.

"But, you in your first year after school." Charlie said shocked. Hermione just nodded her head again.

"Nearly second" she corrected.

"Don't you have to do an internship of like 2 years or something?" he asked coming over, looking around the room at the others.

"Yeah you do, I did an internship but only for 4 months, and they included the work that I was doing during 7th year as credit as well, so a full year when you include that" she said shrugging. Charlie just continued to look at her. "What?" she asked finally. Before he grinned.

"Your just really amazing Hermione" He said making her blush.

"Aww, isn't this just a Kodak moment" Harry said looking at the pair, earning him a smack up the head from Hermione. "OW"

"Where's Ron?" she asked changing the subject quickly.

"bed" was the resounding answer from everyone in the room.

"Right…stupid question" she said laughing making the others smile.

**A/N: Hermione is a Healer! Woot woot! Girl power and all that! Hope you liked this chappie and the small moment shared between her and her poppy! Lol. R&R -NP**


	11. Falling in Like

"So…You never told me you were a healer" Charlie said as he and Hermione sat in the backyard looking up at the stars.

"You never asked what my job was" Hermione replied simply with a smile.

"Touché'" Charlie replied returning her smile. "So how was your day?"

"Good, I always have a good time with those two" She said making Charlie nod.

"I can imagine that" he agreed making her laugh.

"Yes well you certainly made a fantastic impression" Hermione said making him raise his nose pompously.

"Well of course I did, who wouldn't love this?" He added striking poses making her laugh, Charlie eventually laughing also. "Ok, it wasn't that funny you can stop now" he said after she continued to laugh at him.

"Yes it was – you – thinking –irresistible" she managed laughing.

"I didn't hear any complaints yesterday in the pond when you didn't know it was me" he said simply. That shut her up. Charlie grinned smugly.

"Ok, so maybe you are a tiny bit irresistible" she admitted finally.

"That just wont do" Charlie said cheekily making her quirk her brow, before leaning in and capturing her lips in a searing kiss, leaning her back on the blanket they sat upon, till he was on top of her. Before pulling away. "now what was it that you were saying?" he asked looking down at her beneath him.

"I don't know" she whispered drunk with passion, before pulling him down to her hungrily. Charlie didn't waste time with continuing the little game, and concentrated on the task at hand. Charlie loved the feeling she gave him when they kissed, all he could describe it as was bliss. He groaned, as she nipped as his lip and her tongue darted into his mouth, raising her leg so she had him sat against him exactly where she wanted when she ground her hips into his. Charlies eyes rolled back into his head, starting to give into his natural male urges, reaching down and running his hand from her knee and slipping it under her dress, running it up her thigh squeezing the soft flesh there. Hermione smiled against the kiss when she felt a very hard and throbbing something pressing against her inner thigh, liking that she could do this to him as he did it to her, before pulling away.

"So how long's it been?" she whispered. Kissing him softly.

"What?" Charlie asked huskily kissing her back. Hermione grinding her hips into his.

"How long?" she said simply. Charlie looked at her till he realised what she meant.

"two years" he said quickly kissing her hungrily. Hermione pushing him back.

"two years?" she asked shocked "how did you survive?" she asked as he started sucking on her neck. He squeezed his hand against her thigh in suggestion making her 'oh'

"Mrs Palmer hey?" she asked resulting in a nod. "That must have been hard" he said making him pull away and look at her.

"You have no idea" he said before kissing her again. "But now I have you" he said simply as he pulled away making her smile.

"Well I think I should tell you then, that I'm waiting for marriage" she said, revelling in the shocked look on his face.

"What? You mean…you've never…never…with anybody" he managed his shock making him stumble on his words, Hermione just laughing underneath him.

"It was just a joke Charlie" She said making him sigh.

"I was going to say" he replied relieved. "I don't know if I could stop myself with you" he added leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Me either" she whispered when they pulled apart. Charlie smiling before lying down next to Hermione and cuddling her to him. "I think ive fallen in like with you Charlie Weasley" Hermione said lifting her head from his head to look at him as he gave a small laugh.

"Fallen in like?" He asked good naturedly.

"Well I'm not in love with you, but I have started to like you a lot" She said simply.

"started to?" he asked raising his brow.

"What? you want to hear that I have been pining for you all these years just waiting for my chance?" she asked making him smile.

"Well it wouldn't hurt" he said cheekily making her laugh.

"And what am I to expect, you fancied your brothers little school friend?" she asked making him wiggle his brows at her. "Got a uniform fetish dragon boy?" she added with a laugh straddling his hips.

"Ive got a YOU fetish" He said sitting up on his elbows. "and ive always thought you were cute" he added defensively. Hermione just snorted at this. "What? I have! I used to think to myself 'what are you doing Ron? Make a move on her'" he said making Hermione give a mock angry look, swatting at him. "But now I'm glad he didn't"

He added making her smile.

"You and me both" she said laughing. "No, lots of people said that sort of stuff – I'd end up with Harry or Ron. But Harry's only had eyes for Ginny since 5th year and He's like my brother" she said making an icky face. "But Ron, I don't know, In all honesty ive never felt anything in the slightest for him other than friendship and I think it's the same with him. We annoy each other and fight like crazy way to much I think" she said laughing, Charlie grinning at this.

"So who did, you…date" Charlie said after a moment trying to phrase it properly.

"Who did I date or who did I have sex with?" she asked knowingly making him blush.

"Um…either, it's up to you. I didn't mean…" he stopped seeing her teasing smile.

"I have only been with one guy, Oliver wood. I was with him for a year, we broke up when I started at the hospital" She said "He was a few years ahead of us, but I ran into him on a hogsmeade visit at the end of 6th year. He used to be the captain of the Gryffindor team and played with Harry and Ron. Now he plays for the Cannons and the boys hate him!" she finished. Charlie just looked at her confused.

"Why do they hate him?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Might have something to do with the fact that he was cheating on me" she said simply.

"WHAT?" Charlie asked astounded. "Who would be dumb enough to cheat on you? Who would want to?" he added making her smile.

"I was amazed that he waited for me, you know being my first time and all, he waited like 5 months, and little did I know he wasn't 'waiting' at all because he had someone else to tide him over." She said angrily. "So of course when I finished school, I noticed things and then caught him with his pants down _literally!_" she added suggestively.

"What an idiot" Charlie said making Hermione smile.

"Yeah that's what I said, right before I went and told Harry and Ron" She replied. "The next time I saw him I was at work and he was my patient. It wasn't pretty" she added.

"Aww they defended your honour, that's brotherly love if ive ever seen it" He laughed making Hermione nod.

"Yeah, their sweet, annoying as hell, but sweet." She said making Charlie grin.

"They love you Hermione, you guys are lucky to have each other" he said making her smile and nod.

"Yeah, its amazing to think of the things we've been through, the amount of times one of us could have easily died, yet here we are, still together, still fighting" She said making Charlie smirk at her. "What?" She asked seeing his face.

"Your just such a passionate person" He said making her quirk her brow. "It's a good thing!" he assured. "I just watch you and I see it there, burning in your eyes, when you talk about your friends, what you believe in, battle, your family, it's always there" he added tucking hair behind her ear.

"I think to have passion in something; you have to really believe in it." She replied getting a nod. "So when it comes to things like the order – I believe in what we do, I believe in the cause and ending this war"

"Aren't you ever scared?" He asked softly making her look at him sincerely.

"I'm not scared of death Charlie, I'm scared of…what ill miss out on when I'm gone" She replied just as soft. "I want to get married and have baby's and see them grow and have there own, and I want to see the same with Harry and Ron, with everyone I know" she said making him smile. "I'm scared that I'll miss out on seeing those important things. But if that's the sacrifice that I have to make so that others can live, then so be it" she added with a shrug.

"You're a very special person Hermione Granger" Charlie said cupping her face with one of his big hands and drawing little circles on her jaw. "And if it means anything, Ive fallen in Like with you too" he added making her smile, before leaning forward and kissing him sweetly.

**A/N: Aww aren't they just the cutest! Ill try and get another chappie up today if I can, but don't hold me to it. Please Read and Review, It always inspires me to write more. This story has now officially become my most successful! Thankyou all -NP**


	12. Intentions

"Hey what are you doing?" Charlie asked coming into Hermione's room seeing her putting things in a trunk.

"Packing" she said slowly like she was talking to a retard. Making him smirk and throw a pillow at her.

"Well obviously I realise that" He said flopping on her bed. "But my question is WHY?" he asked making her quirk her brow.

"Charlie I have to go to work eventually" she said simply. Getting in 'oh' from him. "Today is the last day of my 2 weeks leave, I start back tomorrow" she added.

"Its been 2 weeks already?" He asked sitting up, Hermione nodding her head. "Why did I have to come a week late?" he asked making her smile and go over to him, giving him a kiss.  
"You can come and visit me" Hermione said simply, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket and giving it to him. Charlie opening it:

_15 Allenby Drive, London _

"Its just up the street from the leaky cauldron. On the muggle side" She added making him quirk his brow.

"Would your mum really appreciate me coming over?" he asked "I don't want to intrude"

"Mum wouldn't mind, besides, I live on my own" she added with a smile.

"Hermione you can't go home alone! It too dangerous!" Charlie said standing suddenly, making her laugh.

"Charlie relax, ive lived there for a year now with no hassles and it's got all sorts of wards and stuff around it" she said making him shake his head.

"No Hermione, I don't want you to go, I wont let you go there alone." He said making her sigh.

"Charlie your being silly!" she said turning around and continuing to shrink her trunk, before popping it in the back pocket of her low riders. "I'm going to my home and I refuse to be bullied otherwise, I'm not going to be a prisoner" She said zipping up her sweat shirt, picking up her small duffel and walking out. Charlie just looked after her, before sighing heavily and going after her, catching her in the living room.

"Hermione wait!" he said making others turn around. Hermione stopping and turning around. "I'm sorry; I know you're not a kid! But there are people out there who want to hurt you and I don't want you to be alone" He said sincerely looking at her with pleading eyes. Hermione sighed again.

"What do you want me to do Charlie? Go into hiding, quit my job, not see anyone again?" she said seriously. "Look I know your only doing this cause you care, and I appreciate that, I really do, but I'm still going."

"So take someone with you" Lupin said looking just as concerned as Charlie.

"What like a body guard? What am I the president's daughter or something?" she asked making Harry laugh.

"Muggle humour" Harry explained to the others. "Ok mione seriously" he said making her turn to him. "I know where your coming from, and I agree with you that there is probably no reason to worry" Hermione smiling at him for this. "But that's a chance I'm not willing to take" He said making everyone turn. "Look you might not care if someone is after you, but I do. So you" He said moving forward and grabbing her, before throwing her over his shoulder. "Are staying with me" he said simply grinning as Hermione squealed with protest.

"Harry James Potter! I am not staying with you and Ron in that stink fest you call an apartment!" She said making the others laugh.

"Well then we'll come to your place" Harry said simply. "wont we Ron?" he added turning side on so Hermione could see her friend walking sleepily down the stairs.

"For sure" he said yawning and stretching.

"Ron! You don't even know what your agreeing to!" Hermione scolded.

"Not really no, but if Harry thinks it's a good idea and you don't want to. Then its something to do with him being protective, so I agree." He said patting her on the head, making Harry laugh.

"See?" It's settled." Harry said patting her on the but. "No getting around it"

"But"

"No" - English

"I"

"Nein" -German

"Can"

"nr" – Dutch

"Will"

"нет" – Russian

"Ok"

"non" – French. "Wait! What? Ok?" He asked getting carried away.

"I should have known nothing good would come from teaching you foreign languages." She mumbled. "Now put me down! vous foutu bâtard (you fucking bastard)

"Hermione!" Harry said throwing her off his back onto the floor. "Your shouldn't curse" he said smirking.

"Pardon my French" She said innocently making him grin. "Now can I go home?" she added. Harry nodding his head and helping her up

"Ill just go grab my trunk" He said before taking off up the stairs. Hermione watching him go before looking at Charlie who just grinned. "Yeah of course you're happy you got what you wanted!" she said in mock irritation.

"Well, at least we'll know your safe" he said defensively. Hermione looking at Lupin and the others who nodded, before sighing.

"I'm never going to win this argument am i?" She asked tiredly already knowing the answer. Rubbing the bridge of her nose at the feeling of an oncoming headache, Hermione smiled when she felt warm arms wrap around her, opening her eyes and putting her arms around Charlie. "Did you want to come with us now? So you can judge for yourself how safe it is" she said mocking him making him narrow his eyes, before grinning and nodding.

"Yeah sure. Might have a look around Diagon alley too afterwards, suppose I should get a job eventually" he said sighing.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked interested. Charlie just shrugged.

"Havent got a clue." He said honestly making her give him a sympathetic smile before pulling out of his arms as Harry came down. Walking over to Molly and Arthur and hugging them both. "Bye guys, ill see you soon" she said sweetly making them smile. Moving over to her grandparents giving them both a warm hug and a 'good bye', leaving Lupin waiting. "I guess I'll see you round" She said awkwardly. Getting a nod from lupin before she leant in for a quick hug.

"Don't be a stranger" He said to her, patting her on the head.

"Not anymore" she added making him smile. "Bye Moony" she added before turning and joining the others. A few moments later they were gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The four apperated to Diagon alley, and made their way through the old pub known as the leaky cauldron. Charlie watching as Harry and Ron, who were in the lead, instantly turned right and made to cross the road, obviously having been to Hermione's hundreds of times. He naturally reached out and took Hermione's hand, making her turn to him with a smile and lean up and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Its this street here" Hermione said pointing the street out just up to the left. "Its actually owned by a muggleborn – it was listed in the real estate agency in Diagon Alley" Hermione said making Charlie quirk his brow. That was definitely an interesting fact.

Charlie smiled when Hermione pointed out her place half way down the street. All the places looked almost identical. Each side of the dead end street was lined with wall to wall townhouses, each with their own small front and back yard. Hermione's was a light blue colour, with white window panes and railings on her top and lower balcony as well as her fence. It was very fitting for her he thought.

"So this is it." Harry said opening the gate for them to walk in. Charlie noting the small but pretty garden she had out the front.

"magically maintained" she informed him seeing where he was looking. "its been that way since I moved in, the landlady had it all set up" she added. Hermione walking up to the door and unlocking the muggle lock before saying a password which opened the door.

Charlie just quirked his brow at her. Hermione shrugging. "I told you that it was well protected." She said watching a chill pass through him as he stepped through her door.

"Integrity charm" Hermione said "Its basically to stop people with ill intentions from stepping through the door."

"But it only works on the doors" Charlie pointed out.

"True" Hermione replied nonchalantly. "Ill show you around" she added, taking his hand.

"Kitchen, dining, lounge, laundry." She said pointing from where she stood the directions that would take you to those places. "Now for the bedrooms" she said with a grin making him smile as she led him up the stairs. Harry and Ron already having dispersed to their own rooms. "Harry's room, Ron's Room, bathroom, and my room" she said finally backing through her door pulling him with her before closing and locking the door.

Charlie grinned at her.

"What exactly are your intentions with me Miss Granger?" He asked as she backed him towards the bed.

"I haven't decided yet" she said simply. Pushing him onto her plush bed.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuun! Will they or wont they? What do you want guys, let me see those reviews! Your wish is my command! -NP**


	13. Chaos

"_What exactly are your intentions with me Miss Granger?" He asked as she backed him towards the bed._

"_I haven't decided yet" she said simply. Pushing him onto her plush bed._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Charlie grinned at her words, watching her as she moved over to him, swaying her hips seductively, before straddling his. Hermione lent down, using her hands to support herself and kissed him softly, before kissing down his jaw and neck, unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands over his chest and abs. Charlie groaned as her tongue flicked over his pierced nipple, his hands grasping her butt tighter at the little tingles of pleasure she was inflicting on his body, before he pulled her back up to his lips hungrily making her giggle. He flipped them over so he was atop her, nestled perfectly between her legs. Charlie ground into her as he kissed her passionately, Hermione moaning softly against his lips, his member pressing right against her driving her mad.

"More" Hermione whispered softly into Charlie's ear as he kissed and bit at the flesh of her neck, his hand roaming up and under her shirt, finding the edge of her bra, before stealthily sneaking under it and cupping one her endowed breasts. Hermione shuddered with pleasure as he worked at her body, leaning forward to remove her top; Charlie took care of her bra with a quick snap of two fingers making her give a small laugh at the proud look on his face, before he managed to recompose himself and continue with the task at hand. Kissing her again on the lips before trailing kisses down her body, stopping to pay attention to each breast in turn, before continuing on his journey south, starting to unbutton her jeans. Charlie managed to get the last on undone as a loud knock came at the door.

"Hermione, floo for you, it's the hospital" Came Harry's voice through the door.

"Shit" Hermione said softly, looking up at Charlie with apologetic eyes. "Im sorry, I have to" she said leaning forward and kissing him as he nodded and got off her. Hermione quickly throwing on her bra and top and fixing her pants before running downstairs. Charlie just sighed and fell against the bed heavily.

"Janine, what's the problem?" Hermione said kneeling infront of the fireplace. Janine was a young Medi nurse at St Mungos, she was the same age as Hermione and they had started at the same time, the two becoming quite close.

"Im afraid there has been an attack, hundreds injured Hermione! I know its your day off but we really need everyone we can get!" the distraught girl said in a hurry.

"Im on my way" Hermione replied without another thought. Turning and running up the stairs two at a time, running into her room and grabbing her medi cloak, Charlie sitting up. "an attack, hundreds hurt, I need to go" She said breathless.

"Go Hermione" Charlie said getting up and buttoning his shirt. Following her as she ran down the stairs.

"Boys! attack, go to the order, find out what's going on" She called, both boys emerging from the kitchen hastily, Hermione throwing on her blue medi-cloak, the sign of a medi witch or wizard. "Be safe" she said looking at them all seriously, before she disappeared with a crack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione arrived at the hospital to a sea of injured, dead or dying. The scene was black and red, black smoke –scorch marks covered nearly all the patients and red blood was at every turn. Hermione thought it was the very picture of chaos.

"Hermione! Thank god you're here!" Janine called making Hermione turn, seeing her blonde friend run over. "Come on, we've been allocated this section over here" She said pointing to a section of about 40 people, all in various states of pain, with a team of medi nurses assembled and treating what they could.

"What the hell happened?" Hermione asked as they ran over.

"Death eaters, hogsmeade weekend." Was all Janine had to say for instant dread to well up within Hermione. Looking around suddenly she noticed the children. At least half the injured were Hogwarts students!

"Oh god" Hermione said running over and surveying patient after patient, giving the nurses orders before moving onto the next. This went on for hours, Hermione doing her initial diagnosis on each patient, sorting them into categories of minor, serious and fatal, before having them moved to the appropriate sections of the hospital.

"Granger get over here" called a mans voice making Hermione turn. Her boss, Chief of Medi witches and wizards, Medi Wizard Jake Brewer was gesturing her over quickly. Hermione instantly bolting to his side. "I need you to take her" He said gesturing to the patient that his hands were currently working on. "She's was hit by shrapnel from an exploding building. Severe blood loss and a head trauma, he said gesturing to where his hands were pressed against her stomach, Hermione then noticing the pool of blood beneath them. "I need to go help Anderson, im relying on you here." He said before handing the girl over to Hermione.

"Let's move!" she said jumping on the bed, careful to avoid touching the patient, who was currently unconscious from the lack of blood as the others pushed the bed. Hermione used one hand to press down firmly on the wound, the other she used to check the little girls pulse. It was weak, very weak. Grabbing her wand she performed healing charms to stop the bleeding, noticing several more abrasions she had to repeat the process several times before they arrived in a spare room. "I need a blood replacement potion (BRP), adrenaline and a syringe Now!" she said urgently a nurse scurrying away to a cabinet to retrieve what Hermione was after. "We need these wounds cleaned and healed, girls can you do that?" she asked the nurses who started right away as she received the BRP and syringe. Hermione loading the syringe with the potion before administering it directly into the little girl's blood stream. Giving the girl a small measured shot of adrenaline to help her body move the potion around quicker. The potion is designed to replace blood lost within the body, but sometimes it took more time than the patients had.

"Wounds are healed Med Granger" Janine said getting Hermione's attention.

"Ok we need to check her back" Hermione said the nurses quickly levitating and spinning the girl so they could check if she had received any further cuts. "Good." Hermione said seeing there were none. "Ok I want scans of her head for the trauma received; we are looking for anything ladies! it is her brain, and another on the body for any breaks or fractures. Keep me posted!" she added before heading out of the room. The rest of the day filled with the same sadness of trying to save as many children as possible.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No! fight little one! Come on!" Hermione said to a small boy, who according to the machines was dead.

"Med Granger" a nurse tried.

"No! I will not rest until I have done EVERYTHING in my power to save him" Hermione said, putting down the shock wand and starting to pump on the little boy's chest as they did in muggle hospitals. "Fight damn you" she whispered looking at the little being before her, his eyes staring blankly at her, a pretty shade of green, never to see anything again, he had to be only 5, shopping with his parents most probably.

"Hermione there's nothing more we can do to save him" Janine said coming up behind her and pulling her away, tears starting to fall down Hermione's face.

"You need to go home, you've been here for 18 hours straight, you need to get some rest, and get your emotions in check" Janine added with a whisper, her concern for her friend apparent. Hermione nodded knowing it was true. "Harry and Ron stopped in to see you before, they said they would be back with the others and that they would meet you there." She added patting her friend on the back.

Hermione walked silently back to apperation point, her mind, body and soul tired from the events of the last 18 hours. They had managed to get everyone looked at, diagnosed and categorised in that time, the most severe getting attended to first, then moving on, there was still plenty of work to be done. Hermione sighed as she apperated back to Grimmauld place, looking around the empty living room. She thought she might actually have the chance to go have a shower and have a nap before facing anyone. She thought wrong.

"Hermione!" Came Harry's voice from the kitchen door, before he came out, followed Ginny, Ron, Bill and Molly. "Are you ok?" Harry asked concerned looking her over. Hermione looked down and noticed her robes and clothes were now also covered in the soot and ash with bits of blood here and there.

"Super" she replied sarcastically, before meeting his eyes.

"We came here as soon as you left, before heading for hogsmeade. Dumbledore was already there with the commencement of school and all." He said simply. "There were still people being rescued and transported to the hospital then, it must have been turmoil" Hermione just nodded her head sadly.

"I need to go take a shower" she managed before walking towards the steps.

"Ill put some clothes out for you" Ginny called, knowing the other young woman had nothing here.

Hermione just nodding her head again before she disappeared around the corner, entering the bathroom, turning on the shower and slinking down to the bottom, letting the water run over her.

**A/N: I know this didn't go the way that you expected, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Next chappie I promise they will do the deed. Just wanted to add a bit of turmoil into the story so that we don't forget that they are in the middle of a war. -NP**


	14. The deed

Hermione smiled down upon the face of the little girl she saved that day, a warmth spreading through her body as the girl chatted away with her family.

"Med Granger?" Janine called from the door making Hermione turn. She was wearing her normal clothes and had her bag over her shoulder. "Its time to go, you don't want to be late do you?" she asked with a smile, Hermione grinning before quickly excusing herself from the family and leaving with her friend.

It had been a week since she and Charlie had their little rendezvous and she had barely seen him since. He ended up tracking her down at the hospital and telling her he was taking her to dinner the next night. And tonight was that night! Janine had volunteered to come over and help her get ready and was in the process of zipping up Hermione's dress.

"Ok turn around and show us what you've got!" she ordered. Hermione doing as she was told making Janine smile. "I don't even think you are going to your second course! Before he drags you out of there to have his way with you"

"Really?" Hermione asked looking in the mirror. She looked gorgeous! The dress was an elegant black halter neck that covered her entire chest, clinging to her curves like a glove, it left her back exposed and had a spit over one thigh. Simple yet lovely.

"Really" Janine affirmed. "Now just fix your hair in a twist and you'll be right." She added. Hermione doing as she was told. "Good luck sweetie, I'm going to head off" She added before leaving the room. Hermione just finished performing a quick makeup charm when she heard Janine give a shriek from the hall. Hermione instantly jumping up and rushing to her door, finding Janine on the floor looking up at a very wet and naked Ron.

"Ew!" Hermione said turning.

"I…a…a…big" was all Janine managed making Hermione burst out laughing and Ron, who was beetroot red, to smile and pick up his dropped towel, wrapping it around him.

"Knock knock" Came a call from the opened door downstairs.

"Charlies here!" Hermione said laughing at the pair who were still blushing like mad. Janine nodding and running down the stairs quickly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi…" Charlie managed as she ran past and out the door. Charlie raising his eyebrows at her strange behaviour before turning at the sound of someone coming down the stairs, smiling when he saw a stunning Hermione glide down. "My god" he said softly. It was hard for him to believe that this young woman was really the very same Hermione Granger he had met all those years ago. Hermione came over to him and Charlie smiled pulling her to him softly, enjoying the closeness of her, pushing some of her fringe away from her eyes he ran his finger along her cheek softly. "You're so beautiful" he whispered.

"So are you" she replied back sweetly, looking at his black dress pants and his silky dark blue shirt, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up for a kiss.

"You do realise if you do that again we are not going to make it to dinner" Charlie replied huskily as their lips parted, making Hermione smile seductively.

"Oh really?" she whispered against his lips. Getting a nod. "Then tell me, what is it that you are really hungry for?" she added with a small lick at his lips making a low growl issue from the back of his throat, his eyes darkening with lust for the woman before him.

Charlie leaning in and capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss, before pulling away and picking her up, carrying her quickly up the stairs, closing the door and locking it, then placing her gently on the bed. Charlie taking the liberty of ripping off his shirt, Hermione leaning forward to kiss him and in the process, he managed to undo her dress making her giggle against the kiss, ridding the garment from her body and undoing the clip in her hair. Her soft curls falling around her as she sat there naked.

"No underwear?" He asked surprised yet totally turned on.

"The dress didn't need it" she said simply before pulling him to her hungrily, kissing him as her hands worked on his pants, and with an all mighty push, she got the slacks and boxers off in one go.

"So where were we?" Charlie asked as he kissed down her neck. His hand reaching up to knead at her breast making her buck her hips. "I think it was" he spoke as trailing kissed down her body "Right about here" he added kissing at her lower abdomen, trailing his finger through the small trimmed strip of hair, before running it around her edges. Hermione giving a small gasp of pleasure when his mouth moved down to where she craved it, working her with expertise that, even after two years of drought, he hadn't lost. This continued until Hermione couldn't take it anymore, he was driving her wild with passion and she had to have him! Pulling him up to her and kissing him hungrily, she could taste herself on his lips.

"Please" she whispered, in between kisses making him smile, knowing her was driving her mad. "I need you" she added, making him ready himself, settling comfortably between her legs and entering her smoothly, giving her a small smirk at just how turned on she was, Hermione issuing a small moan. Charlie watched her intently as he moved within her slowly, he liked to watch the expressions of pleasure on her face, but the feeling of her starting to move with him once she had figured out his pattern made him momentarily close his eyes. Leaning closer to her so she could wrap her legs around him, they moved as one, Hermione rolling her hips making his eyes roll back in his head. After two years without it, this felt like the best thing in the world to Charlie, but he imagined he'd feel this way every time with her, she was perfect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ive missed you" Hermione whispered as she lay snugged into Charlie's chest.

"Yeah me too" he replied kissing her forehead.

"You do realise I got all dressed up for dinner tonight" she said looking up at him. Charlie just looked at the pile of discarded clothes on the floor and grinned.

"No you got dressed up for me, not for the dinner, and I fully appreciated your beauty as I took it off" he said making her laugh.

"Charlie" she said once they had settled down. Getting a 'hmm?' in response. "will you stay with me tonight?" she asked softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione" he said sincerely, giving her a sweet kiss.

"Nite" she whispered.

"Nite bub" he replied making her smile.

**A/N: So there you have it, the deed has been done – they have sealed the deal etc. I hope you liked it – and I'm sorry it was short – but just think this was a good place to end it. Please read and Review friends - NP**


	15. Overprotected

"Charlie?" Hermione asked the next day from the sofa in her lounge room, where they were currently watching TV. Charlie turning to look at the young lady nestled in his arms. "What happens now?" she asked, Charlie noting a slight bit of nervousness as she spoke. He just looked at her and smiled, leaning down and kissing her.

"Its up to you babe." He said simply. "If you just want us to continue on the way we are now – whatever that is…then that's fine, but if you want something else, we can do that too" Hermione just looked at him curiously for a few moments before speaking.

"What do YOU want Charlie?" she asked directly making him grin.

"You" he said simply, Hermione smiling at this. "I want to be with you Hermione, I think your great, we get along, you laugh at my stupid jokes, and you're killer in the sack" he added with a growl in her ear making her laugh as he started to feel her up.

"Charlie!" she laughed. Making him grin. "So, if I said that I wouldn't completely mind it if you called me your girlfriend, what would you say?" she asked looking at him unsurely.

"I don't know….you do snore." He said cheekily, Hermione belting him. "Okay! I'd be fine with it! Cause I want you all to myself" he said hugging her. "Mmm your mine now" he added making her grin.

"You just remember it works both ways buddy, I won't hesitate to kick some bimbo's ass if she's putting the moves on" she said making Charlie raise his brows. "What I'm territorial, must be the wolf in me" she said shyly.

"Yeah…the wolf, I'm sure" he said with a smile making her grin back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where you going with all those clothes?" Harry asked as he Ron and Charlie sat infront of the TV having a beer.

"Grimmauld place." Hermione said simply walking down the stairs with her arms full of clothes. Putting them on the table, grabbing bags to carry them in.

"Why?" Ron asked turning around. He had finally snapped out of his 'hibernation faze' and was back to his annoying self.

"Cause I'm going out with Ginny and Janine" Hermione said simply rummaging through her handbag for something.

"WHAT?" Ron said jumping up instantly rounding on her. "Where? You shouldn't be going out on your own" he said protectively.

"Ron must we do this every time I want to go somewhere?" Hermione said irritated walking into the kitchen. Ron following her making her turn around and walk back out to get away from him. "When it concerns your safety, and apparently Ginny's as well, Then yes we must!" he angrily. "How can you be so careless at a time like this Hermione? You Know Who is out for your blood LITERALLY! And now you not only want to put yourself in danger by going out on your own in public, but you want to drag Ginny and your friend along for the ride!" he said making her stop dead and face him, walking up to him and slapping him fare in the face.

"Lets get one thing clear! I would never, EVER, do anything to hurt those girls!" Hermione said vehemently. Charlie just sat there shocked at the pair, Hermione glaring daggers and Ron holding his red face. Harry just continued watching TV like nothing was happening. "And if you'd have given me a GOD DAMN minute to explain, instead of Jumping to conclusions as usual, then you would have found out that we aren't going out out, we are just going out to a friends house" Hermione said angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Ron asked getting ready to fight again.

"As a matter of fact? Yeah!" Hermione replied, picking up her bags.

"So what's with all the clothes?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's a clothes swap party" She said with an unbelieving face. "God Ron! I don't know why I even bother explaining myself to you, you're not my Father, and you don't believe me anyway.

"Yeah well your dads' gone Hermione! And lupins done a pretty shitty job of being there for you till now, someone's got to look after you" He said simply.

"This is you looking after me?" She asked incredulously. "Harry looks after me Ron! Why do you think you guys are here? Because he wanted to protect me, but he doesn't go overboard like you" she said in a tired tone. Harry just continuing to sit on the lounge, Charlie giving him raised eyebrows making him shrug. "All you're doing is pushing me away!" she added softer with a sad final look at him, before turning and leaving without another word. Ron just stood there for a couple of moments looking towards the door she just walked out of before sighing heavily, walking over and plopping down next to Harry.

"Do you think I'm over protective?" he asked finally looking at his friend.

Harry just gave him an 'Do you really need me to answer that" look making Ron sigh.

"Well somebody has to be! And what does she mean you look after her, you just sit here on the lounge and do nothing" He said getting 'Hey' from Harry. "I'm the one who asks her what's happening and makes sure she's got people with her" he said sulkily.

"Ron, the reason I don't move off the couch, is because I don't have to" Harry said simply, making Ron give him a confused look. "I know Hermione and I trust Hermione, she's not stupid or naïve like you think she is" He said making Ron open his mouth to protest. "So when she says she's going out, or doing this or that, I already know I don't have to worry about her, because she's not putting herself in any danger – and if she was going out on the town or something I'd know, because she's ask us to come with her." He added. "So maybe, you should just chill out a bit mate, I love her as much as you do, id sooner die than let anything happen to her, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve the right to live her life." Ron sighing and nodding at Harry's words.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He did WHAT?" Ginny asked from where the girls stood around a table at the swap meet. Hermione just nodding to say that she heard right.

"Wait, is Ron the one that…" Janine started and then stopped at Hermione's smile.

"What?" Ginny asked knowing she was missing something.

"Yes he's the one you saw naked" Hermione answered making Janine start to blush.

"WHAT!" Ginny laughed.

"I ran into him in the hall, and he knocked me over and dropped his towel" Janine said in one big breath. Making both of the girls burst out laughing. "Is he um… seeing anybody?" she asked coyly a while later making the girls start to giggle again.

"No" Hermione said shaking her head. "You should come with us to the quidditch game tomorrow" Ginny nodding in agreement.

"Okay, I think I might" Janine said plucking up all the courage she had, the Ravenclaw.

**A/N: What do you think guys? Does Ron need a girl to help him relax or what? Hope you are enjoying the story, please Read and Review, I'm off on holidays for a week 0 I'm going skiing. So you'll be without updates for a week – don't get withdrawals please…lol – I'll update as soon as I get back - NP**


	16. Rons on the Prowl

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked walking down the stairs of grimmauld place. "She wouldn't miss two games in a row" he added looking around the room of others as he stood in his quidditch robes. Ron shrugged his shoulders as he put on his cloak, turning with everyone as the door opened, Hermione entering with Janine in tow.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late we got held back at work" she said apologetically, not failing to notice Ron's gaze on Janine. She did look very nice, The girls had worked hard to get the right look. Tight black pants with a simple belt and black singlet top and black summer heels. Her hair was up in a pony tail with parts hanging around her face. She looked really lovely but still casual. That was the real reason that the girls had taken so long!

"Ron you remember Janine don't you?" Hermione said with a smirk making Ron grin a broad grin and Janine to smile a little and blush. Harry raising his eyebrows at the little exchange.

"Later" Harry said to Ron, pointing out that he wanted to know what that was all about. Ron just raised his brows at his mate before disappearing with a crack. Harry and Hermione laughing at Ron's antics before following suit with the rest of the bunch.

"I think he likes your outfit" Ginny said, when she came over to the girls after giving Harry a good luck kiss. The pair turning at there friends words and seeing Ron looking at Janine, before Harry smacked him up the head to get his attention. The girls laughing at this making Ron blush a deep red, before he rushed off to the change rooms.

The girls stood, eyes plastered to the sky, watching the boys work there magic. Well, there quidditch skills at least, but at the level that these teams performed, it really was like magic. Hermione sighed with contentment as she felt Charlie wrap his arms around her from behind and kiss her neck sweetly.

"Guess what?" He whispered, the reverberation of his lips against her skin sending shivers down her spine.

"what?" she asked punch drunk, Ginny and Janine having to stop themselves laughing at how much Charlie affected her.

"You are now the lucky girlfriend of Britains first Dragon Keeper" He said making hermione's eyes snap open with realisation.

"REALLY?" she asked excitedly turning around to face him, seeing a huge smile cross his face.

"Really!" he said just as excited opening his arms in anticipation, Hermione hugging him tightly.

"Baby that's so great! When, how? Fill me in on all the details, I wanna know everything." She said jumping up and down infront of him making him grin. It was hard to believe that she was the smartest witch of there time when she was bouncing up and down like that.

"Ok I will" he said making her beam. A loud boo from the crowd making them turn.

"WEASLEY MISSES WHAT HAS TO BE ONE OF THE EASIEST GOALS IN THE YEAR, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO THIS BOYS HEAD TODAY! HE CERTAINLY ISNT THE FOCUSED PLAYER HE USUALLY IS" Roared the commentator of the game. The order looked between each other sadly, knowing Ron would be very embarrassed over that.

"AND THE COACH HAS CALLED AN EMERGENCY TIME OUT, VERY RARE FOLKS, VERY RARE."

The group watched as the team landed and Harry grabbed Ron by both shoulders talking to him seriously for a moment. Ron gesturing angrily, before Harry nodded and patted him on the back, the pair mounting there brooms and quickly flying over to the group.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked walking over to the boys, Hermione and Janine following, the rest of the order moving closer also.

"I cant concentrate on the game that's what!" Ron said upset.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked confused. Ron just put his head down embarrassed. Harry motioning with his head to Janine. "Ohh" she said as realisation dawned on her and everyone else.

"Am I really distracting you that much? Geez, couldn't you just say you liked me like any normal person?" Janine said laughing making Ron's head snap up with shock and embarrassment.

"Um, I" he managed.

"Its ok, I'll go and then you can give the game the concentration that it needs" Janine said simply. Starting to leave.

"So I'll see you later?" Ron blurted making Hermione and Ginny laugh.

"Yeah" Janine replied sweetly. "Now go win that game" she added with a wink and then she was gone.

"You heard the girl, move your ass" Hermione said shooing the boys with a smile. Turning around and facing the group who all had knowing smiles on there faces.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Can I help it if my friend wanted to come today and she is just so gorgeous Ron couldn't keep his eyes off her?" she asked with a smile.

"Hermione that little stunt could have cost them the game!" Bill said worriedly.

"Ah whatever, Ron wont miss another catch and Harry will get the snitch, I'd bet anything on it" Hermione said with certainty, and as if in confirmation of this, Ron proceeded to block a goal.

"I should kill you for that!" Ron said loudly as the group arrived back at Grimmauld place. Dropping his gear and rounding on Hermione.

"But your not going to" Hermione said simply, nose in the air with indifference, tapping her cheek making the others laugh and Ron to grin, before he kissed her on the cheek.

"You know me too well" He said. Making her grin also.

"Well enough to know today would happen exactly as planned" Hermione replied smugly.

"your just lucky we still one" Harry said grabbing her round the centre and tickling her.

"I wouldn't have planned anything less" Hermione said making the boys smile. Harry motioning to Ron before they grabbed her and hoisted her on there shoulders.

"Our number one fan right here" Ron said making Hermione blush.

"hooray for Hermione, Hermione we love you" He and Harry started to chant, an old song that the boys and Ginny had made up one night, when she was angry with them over studying, using this as a way for her to forgive them.

"Hermione we love you, Hermione loves us too" Ginny joined in. Hermione covering her eyes as the others laughed at the joke. Remus beaming proudly at his daughter and the friendships she had made. The song was right, they loved each other dearly.

"Hooray for Hermione, Hermione we love you" they finished making the group clap, as the boys dropped Hermione to bow to there adoring fans. Ginny helping Hermione off the floor.

"Oops, sorry mione" Harry said good naturedly.

"Yeah…sorry" Ron agreed, winking at her. A little payback for her prank earlier she presumed.

"yeah right" was all she said, looking over her friends and family, all happy and smiling, she forgot about all the problems of the past months, enjoying a night of normalcy.


	17. The Warning

"He has his instructions my lord"

"He better not fail"

"He wont. By this time tomorrow night we will have what we need to end this war and you will be the victor."

Harry sat up in his bed with a start. Beads of sweat rolling off him. The words of the dark lord ringing in his ears. "_By this time tomorrow night we will have what we need to end this war and you will be the victor." _What did that mean? Harry winced as his scar burned. What in the hell did they need to win the war? What did they need to do to beat him? Harry sighed heavily as nothing but confusion filled his mind. Ginny making a small noise and rolled over making him turn to look at the gorgeous girl beside him.

'well they're not getting there greasy hands on you that's for sure' he thought to himself, sliding back down in the bed and curling up to her pulling her to him tight.

…………………………………………………………..

"Is everyone here?" Dumbledore asked looking around the lounge room of the burrow.

"Except the lovebirds." George replied.

"Speak of the devils" Fred added, as Charlie and Hermione entered from the back door.

"Wow, what's going on?" Hermione asked seeing everyone gathered around.

"I had a burning scar dream" Harry said sarcastically making Hermione give him a half smile. "Old Voldie is up to something again"

"Do you know what?" Charlie asked. Harry just shook his head.

"That's why we are here. Now Harry, if you could repeat exactly what happened last night." Dumbledore said.

"No need Professor Dumbledore" George said standing. "For we have invented replay candy." He said throwing a piece of candy at Harry. "It's totally safe" he added.

"It will replay whatever memory you care to re-watch, in a projected image."

"How?" Ginny asked as Harry threw the candy in his mouth thinking of the dream.

"Through his eyes" The twins said as at the same time beams of light shot out Harry's eyes, projecting him in bed next to Ginny. Luckily they were clothed! Harry starting to experience discomfort as the words of his dream filled the lounge room of the burrow.

"He has his instructions my lord"

"He better not fail"

"He wont. By this time tomorrow night we will have what we need to end this war and you will be the victor."

The group watching as Harry sat up startled, wincing as his scar hurt, and turning to a sleeping Ginny, scooting down and pulling her to him tight in a protective embrace.

Ginny smiling at how sweet Harry was, kissing his cheek as the memory ended and the projection finished.

"That's fantastic boys" was the first thing to be said, and of course, it came from Hermione. "Really amazing" she said praising the twins making them smile.

"I said it when we were in 1st year and I'll say it again" Ron said "You really need to sort out your priorities" he added making Harry laugh and Hermione to smile.

"I heard it just like everyone else." She replied simply. "But it's pretty vague; we don't have much to go on other than whatever is going to happen will happen tonight."

"Exactly" Minerva said. "And it also said that they will have what they 'need' to end this war. Which could mean a few things but I'm leaning towards the idea they will try and get some of our blood." She added.

"They have no way to trace Hermione, but they may have worked out your little secret my boy." Dumbledore said looking at Lupin. Who in turn shrugged his shoulders.

"Or it may have absolutely nothing to do with it" Lupin said simply. "We may be completely ignoring other important possibilities if we go into this with a one track mind."

"I agree" Charlie added making Lupin raise his brows slightly, the others turning to him.

"I understand that having Lupins blood or Hermione's for that matter could be very useful to the other side, but I don't know…It just doesn't feel right." He added sitting back and rubbing Hermione's back whilst she remained leaning forward.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said looking at Charlie first before looking at Harry. "I mean, think about it. When have we ever known Tom to just dive into something blindly? He does his research, groundwork, he would have had his goons out spotting."

"He is pretty precise when it comes to planning his attacks" Harry added, eyes locked with Hermione's, the pair nodding in agreement.

"Well if that's not what it is, then what else do we have?" Ron asked moving forward. The trio's eyes moving between each other. It was at this moment everyone was able to witness the golden trio at work. They were present as the cogs turned, just like they had many times before, through the many times they had been together and fought together.

"We have the prophecy" Ron offered. The others nodding.

"I have a feeling its something new though. Something we're overlooking" Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"Well you know, we've never checked out Godrick's Hollow." Hermione added making Harry lift his head thoughtfully. A smirk coming to Ron's lips at the thought of a new adventure and the prospect of them finding some new clue.

"And you know, it's really wrong of us to not at least go and pay our respects" he added making Harry and Hermione grin.

"What do you say Gin? Feel like giving us some eyes?" Harry asked fluttering his eyelids at her making her grin.

"No" Molly said simply.

"Yeah" Ginny replied without a second thought, Molly frowning at being ignored.

"Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Like you even have to ask." She said with a smile making Harry grin. "Besides, I could use the exercise" she joked making Charlie chuckle.

"And Ron and I will take Dad's cloak." Harry added.

"Lets do it" Ron said standing, the others following suit.

"Now wait just a minute!" Molly said cutting them off. "You need to think these things through"

"Mum, we work best this way" Ron said smugly. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

"Put her down there" Hermione ordered Ron, who proceeded to lay an unconscious Ginny on the lounge as they entered with a resonating crack. The others starting to filter in. "Come on Harry sit down, put your hand here and hold tight" she added before marching over to a cabinet.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME HAPPENED" signalled Mrs Weasley entered the room.

"Ginny!" Arthur said rushing over to his daughter. "What Happened?"

"She's fine" Hermione replied turning back and going over to the girl. "She broke her ankle and knocked herself out cold, but she'll be ok" she added with a giggle mending the girls ankle and reviving Ginny, immediately handing the girl a headache potion, ceasing the girls cries of pain before they had left her mouth making her grin. "Clumsy" Hermione added making Ginny poke out her tongue, the four snickering/giggling. Hermione tapping the tip of her wand to Harry's nose healing it.

"What do you find so funny about this situation?" Remus asked clearly disappointed. Hermione looking at the two boys and Ginny, the four of them covered from head to toe in cuts, scratches and soon to be bruises. Tears in their clothes; grass, dirt and leaves over their faces, clothes and in their hair, before they cracked up laughing.

"I think we missed something here" George said to Fred who in turn grinned, the pair grabbing a seat.

"Do tell" Fred pleaded.

"Did you run into death eaters?" George added as Bill, Charlie and the rest of the order filtered in.

"You guys do it" Hermione said giving the boys a wave of the hand as she flopped on the other lounge, wincing slightly as she did so.

"Your ribs sore?" Charlie asked softly from above her, making her nod and open her eyes, scooting over so he could sit with her.

"So we are hiding in the forest, so we can plot out our game plan and the girls can transform." Harry starts, capturing the attention of the room. "Ginny takes off to scout the area from the air, just see if there is anything really suspicious or something really obvious that we will need to avoid. Then she comes back and gives us the all clear, but…"

"But?" Bill asks expectantly.

"Obviously I cant see through buildings" Ginny added making the twins grin from ear to ear. Hermione chuckled regretting it a moment later when her ribs hurt. Charlie kissing her temple and rubbing his arms up and down her arms soothingly.

"So we mosie on down, and have a bit of a look around. We got to see the old house and check it out. Then headed over to the cemetery, thinking all is clear when it happens." Harry said instantly bursting into laughter with the others. "Out of nowhere. This…this…huge"

"Gigantic" Ron added.

"Thanks. This _Gigantic" _Harry corrected, at the same time making a gesture with his hand that Ron couldn't see, that said (Tiny) making the others laugh. "Tarantula comes running straight at Ron and Me."

"Oh here we go" Charlie said making the others start to laugh.

"So straight away, Ron starts screaming like a girl and backing away, which of course makes a whole bunch of people start staring." Harry said. By this stage, the group were in hysterics. The twins had tears pouring down their faces, and Hermione could not stop her laughter no matter how much it hurt her. "Instantly people see this wolf and assume that its attacking someone in the cemetery." Harry said gesturing at Hermione. "So they start coming to this screaming girls rescue and start trying to hex Hermione, and in the mean time, Ron manages to get caught on the cloak, trips and falls, taking me down with him. But… the spider has joined us and Ron in the process of thrashing around breaks my bloody nose." Harry says making the room roar with mirth. "So then Ginny comes flying in to make a distraction for us to get away, but then finds it hard to get away herself" He added turning to look at her adoringly.

"I had to feint between these two buildings and then quickly hook it to the forest. So in the interest of a hasty escape, I changed mid dive, and well, my human self falls a bit quicker and less graciously than my animagus form." She said sheepishly.

"No way!" the twins said simultaneously making her grin and give them the finger.

"And Harry and the others came bounding through the woods right as I was on the way down and I didn't see the tree root and something went snap and all then all went black" she said raising her hands in defeat as her brothers and family laughed.

"Does he really distract you that much?" Bill added ribbing his sister.

"Well he was bleeding profusely thanks to Ronald." She defended making the others laugh again.

"So I guess that's a big fat nothing on the new ideas front then?" Bill asked.

The four sighed and fell back simultaneously. "I'll take that as a yes" he added.

"That's a very unfortunate yes" Hermione sighed pulling a leaf out of her hair. Charlie grinned watching her, before assisting her.


	18. Death Comes Knocking

"Hermione, your phone's ringing" Harry called from where he was lounged on the sofa, the rest of the order scattered around the room as they waited out the night's events. "Hermione!" he added a bit louder when she didn't answer.

"Can you get it?" She called back from the kitchen. Making Harry sigh and quickly reach out and grab her phone off the table, smiling when he saw the word _Home _written across the screen.

"How are my favourite ladies" He answered the phone with a huge smile and wink at Ginny, earning snickers around the room. "Nonna what's wrong?" Harry said instantly serious, sitting up. "Slow down Nonna." He said standing and starting to move towards the kitchen. Hermione entered the room with a big smile, mouthing 'Who is it?' to Harry. "I'm coming to get you right now. I'm going to apperate Nonna, you know what that means right?" He asked watching Hermione's brows furrow in confusion. He held his finger up to Hermione. "Yes that's right. I will be there in five seconds from now ok. Start counting back" He said and hung up. "Don't you move till I get back" He added pointing his finger at Hermione, turning to make Ron to make sure he heard him and would watch Hermione, before quickly dissapperating away.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione asked turning to Ron, crossing her arms over her chest. Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, Harry was just trying to get her to calm down" he replied honestly.

"What? Where was my Mum?" Hermione asked confusion and worry creasing her features. "Something's not right, something feels very wrong" she said in a desperate tone as she approached Charlie. He responded by pulling her into a warm embrace, releasing her at the sound of Harry's re appearance. "Nonna!" She cried, running to her grandmother, who immediately began to sob and start speaking hurriedly in Italian to her granddaughter.

"They've taken Kitty" Harry explained to the others in an angry voice, earning collective gasps and immediate strategising. Hermione got up from her grandmother and went to the medicine cupboard, returning with a vial.

"Here drink this, it will help calm your nerves" She said passing the vial to Sophia. "Its okay, I promise" she added, turning her head and motioning Harry over. No sooner had Sophia finished the vial, did her eyes close and her body fall limp. Harry catching her before she moved and inch, Hermione catching the vial.

"Dreamless sleep?" Harry asked as he moved Sophia over and placed her gently on the lounge. Hermione merely nodding as she stroked some hair out of her grandmothers face. "You Ready?" he added standing holding out his hand to help her up. Hermione swallowed and nodded, taking his hand and standing. Ron and Ginny made their way over, Ginny passing Hermione her Jacket and Ron giving Harry his, while shrugging on his own.

"And where do you think your going???" Molly cried. The four looked at each other for a moment, silently speaking to each other in a way only they could, before all 4 sets of eyes turned to Molly and the rest of the room.

"We'll contact you if we get into trouble" Harry said calmly, always the spokesman.

"But mate, you might need our expertise" Fred said.

"Yeah, we want a piece too" George agreed. Ginny took in a quick intake of breath, apparently shocked by her brothers, before glaring at them coldly.

"When will you two grow up? This is not about you or what you want!" She said angrily shocking everyone. "The last thing we need is you two running around the place like idiots"

"What Ginny is trying to say…" Harry intervened, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Is that we are hoping to get in and out without anyone being the wiser. Tonight is not about going into battle." He added, earning understanding nods from the twins and a few of the others. Charlie approached them then, his face impassive but his eyes filled with his inner torment.

"Charlie I have to go" Hermione whispered when he was right in front of them. He gave her a smile that didn't touch his eyes, and it broke her heart to know it was because of his worry for her. "We WILL contact you if we get into any trouble, I promise" she added reaching out and squeezing his hand reassuringly. He nodded is head in agreement squeezing her hand back leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"You just make sure you all come back safely" He said giving her a look so full of emotion Hermione took in a breath, before he turned his gaze on the others who all nodded.

"Ok let's go" Harry said pulling Hermione into gear, and with a last look at Charlie and then the others, they turned and left. Charlie sighed heavily going over to sit in the armchair by the fire and await their return. Molly instantly excused herself, everyone knowing she would go to pieces at any moment, Arthur following her. The twins and Bill headed into the Kitchen. Whilst Minerva, Albus and Remus all moved into the lounge to join Charlie and Sophia's sleeping form in the wait.

................................................................................

True to their word the group showed up just over an hour later, having given themselves time to apperate and dissaperate a safe distance from Voldemort's lair. Ron, who was carrying Kitty due to being quite a bit bigger than Harry, placed her on the now vacated sofa, as everyone stood to hear the news, the twins and Bill entering, quickly followed by Arthur and Molly.

"Oh thank god you're all alright!" Molly cried upon entering. "How is she?" she added as Hermione went about casting spells and charms over her mother.

"Fine now, physically." She replied with a sigh. "Mentally, emotionally, is a completely different story." She added sitting down next to her mothers head and stroking the hair from her face softly, before using a quick _enervate _charm. The others watched as Katarina's eyes fluttered open looking straight into her daughter's eyes.

"What...How...Where..."She trailed off looking at the unfamiliar surrounds.

"You're safe" Hermione said as she assisted her mother into a sitting position and holding her hand. "You were kidnapped, as bait to lure us into coming to rescue you" Kitty just nodding her head in understanding, Hermione's words, as well as her captors were very similar.

"How did you escape the trap?" She asked looking at Hermione and the others who now felt it safe enough to come closer.

"What trap?" Harry asked confused, sitting down on Kitty's other side.

"The woman who took me, she said that they would send you a message to say I had been taken, and would have a trap ready for when you came" Kitty said her voice a little shaky. "Predicable fools she called you"

"Yeah well I suppose we are" Harry said laughing. "But there was no trap; we didn't even get the message"

"I honestly think we got her back before they made there move. They were counting on us not knowing she was missing until they told us" Ron said from where he stood across from them.

"Obviously they weren't counting on Sophia calling us" Ginny added from next to Ron.

"Mum, where was Nonna when all of this happened?" Hermione asked looking over at Sophia.

"She was visiting Mrs Lambert across the road; they often catch up and watch those old movies that I can't stand." Kitty trailed off looking at her mother also. "Is she ok?" She asked after a moment.

"She's fine, I just gave her a little something to have a dreamless sleep" Hermione replied. "I can wake her now if you want" she added starting to stand.

"No, let her sleep." Kitty said pulling her back down. "Besides, I don't think I'm up to inquisition that is your Nonna tonight" she added with a laugh and a look at her daughter, making Hermione smile and laugh too.

"Alright then, I'll move her upstairs, you can stay in my room" She replied standing and holding out her hands to her mother. "Come on, you can retell your adventures in the morning" she added with a stern look making a few of the others laugh.

"Who is the mother here?" Kitty asked with a laugh as she allowed Hermione to help her up. "Although some of that dreamless sleep stuff sounds alright" she added staring into her daughters eyes. Hermione just nodded her head understandingly, before pulling her mum into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Mum" she said softly making Kitty stroke her head gently. "If it wasn't for me this never would have happened" Kitty pulled gently away at this and placed her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Baby, if it wasn't for you and your friends I would still be there" she replied in a 'don't be silly' voice, which Hermione nodded at but didn't really believe. She knew, as did all the others that being Harry Potters friend came at a price.


	19. Calm after the Storm

Hermione lent against her door frame, watching her mother and nonna sleep peacefully. A warm set of arms wrapped around her middle, and pulled her back against a hard chest making her sigh.

"They're safe now baby, there is nothing you can do till morning" Charlie said comfortingly, making Hermione nod. "Come on, lets go to bed" he added, getting another nod in response, before he led her down the hall to his room. Hermione undressed lazily and hopped into bed, quickly followed by Charlie, who pulled her to him and held her tight. Charlie just stared into Hermione's eyes, once again shocking her with the depth of emotion that she saw there. She reached up and brushed her fingers lightly along his jaw, making him clench it in reflex.

"Sorry I made you worry" She whispered, her hands continuing their ministrations. "But thank you for understanding" She added, leaning in to give him a short kiss. But Charlie had other plans, unleashing on her a torrent of emotion in the kiss, pulling her so tight to his body; she didn't think there was a part of her that he wasn't touching. They pulled apart breathlessly, resuming eye contact. "Thank you" she said after another moment. Her eyes welling with tears, as she thought about how she could have quite possibly lost her mother and grandmother today.

"Come here" Charlie said softly tucking her head under his neck, so she was completely surrounded by him. She felt totally and completely safe in his arms, but she still couldn't shake the overwhelming shock she felt at the near loss of her loved ones. Her silent sobs shook both their bodies, tears streaming a salty trail across Charlie's neck and onto the pillow.

"Its ok, they're ok, we wont let anything happen to them" Charlie continuously whispered words of comfort, rubbing her back and stroking her hair continuously. Hermione was touched by his tenderness and support even through her tears. It was a little while later when Hermione fell to sleep exhausted Charlie's soothing words and touches the last thing she remembered before drifting off.

……………………………………………………………………

Hermione awoke with a new sense of determination. She would protect her family. They would not come to any harm. And she would tell them the truth today. After all, they had a right to know what was going on. She turned her head to find Charlie already up and out of bed, in the process of pulling on a pair of jeans, Hermione giving a yawn and stretch. Charlie, who turned at the sound of her yawn, grinned when he saw she was awake. Instantly crawling back into bed and on top of her making her giggle.

"Good morning beautiful" He said giving Hermione her favourite smile, before leaning in to kiss her sweetly. Hermione grinned when he pulled away.

"This is a very nice way to wake up" Hermione said running her hands down his bare chest and across his hard stomach, making him grin cheekily at her. "I like this look on you" she added matching his smile as she continued to run her hands along him.

"You need to stop that now, or we're going to miss breakfast" He said grabbing her hands, leaning down to kiss her languidly making her melt, before getting completely off her. "Up you get" He said pulling down the blanket, making her growl at him. "Did you just growl at me?" he asked before bursting into laughter, Hermione laughing and nodding he helped her up. She waltzed over the Charlie's dresser and proceeded to provocatively bend over one of his drawers as she rifled through looking for something to wear.

"You right there?" Charlie asked watching her go through his stuff.

"I'm fine. What about you?" She asked wiggling her bum as she pulled out a shirt and threw it on, shrinking it to a nice tight fit.

"I'm great" He said watching on with a smile on his face. "It's just not right that that shirt looks better on you then on me" He added as she turned around and grabbed her jeans off the floor, pulling them on.

"That's life" She said shrugging at him.

"How would you like it if I looked better in one of your dresses then you did?" He said in response making her burst into laughter. "Wait no, I take that back, forget I even said that" he backpedalled making her laugh even harder as she exited the room, Charlie following her.

"You...Dress....mine" She managed in gasps in between laughter. She was crying now and Charlie just stood there shaking his head at her with a smile on his face, glad that he could make her laugh. "Okay you can stop now" He said as they started to make their way down the stairs. "I don't want to have to explain to everyone why you're laughing like that" He added.

"I can't" She said "I just, keep, thinking about it" She replied as they neared the bottom. Charlie decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. Pushing her against the wall and kissing her passionately making Hermione's knees go weak, before pulling away and looking down at a dazed Hermione.

"Was that nice?" He asked getting a nod of the head in response. "I thought so too" He added as he led her to the kitchen. All previous thoughts completely wiped from Hermione's brain after the kiss as they entered, Hermione smiling when she saw her mother and grandmother.

"Morning Mum, Nonna" she said as she sat down beside them. Charlie going over to Molly and giving her a peck on the cheek in good morning, getting a big smile and a tap on the cheek in return.

"Morning sweetheart" Kitty said to her daughter, her eyes following Charlie and smiling at the sweet interaction with his mother.

"Charlie why don't you have on a shirt?" Lupin asked from where he sat reading the paper. Charlie grinned knowing there was nothing Lupin could do in front of Hermione's family, as he pulled out a big bottle of OJ, getting down a couple of glasses.

"Cause Mione stole it" He said innocently, keeping his back to her as he poured the juice. Kitty and Sophia turned to her then, as did Lupin. Bill and Arthur just laughed. "Besides, Mione said she likes me better this way, didn't you baby" He said as he walked over, placing her juice in front of her and kissed her cheek, making her blush and swat him. Molly, Charlie, Kitty and Sophia just proceeded to laugh as did Minerva and Albus who had just walked in long enough to understand the exchange, quickly followed by the rest of the brood, each of the boys shirtless. Kitty noted that the only one who wasn't laughing was Remus, if anything, he looked frustrated.

"Seems to be the going fashion around the breakfast table anyway" Hermione added with a laugh seeing this. Lupin's eyes lost their frustration the instant Hermione laughed, his lips twitching in response, as his eyes flicked around the room and took in the other boys.

"I suppose your right, sorry Charlie" He commented, getting an easy smile from the other man, Hermione smiling happily.

"Hey, after breakfast, there is something I want to talk to you about." Hermione said to her Mother and Nonna. A few ears inconspicuously pricking around the table, knowing what this chat was going to be about.

"What something?" Both women asked at the same time, as always, making her smile as well as a few others. And as always Hermione gave her usual response.

"Just something" She said dismissively, taking a bite of her toast as she looked at the two as if to emphasise that she wasn't going to say anything else, making her mother laugh. Kitty watched her daughter, she was very observant, and she noticed that she seemed to be a little nervous this morning, shooting glances around the table, but mainly trying to keep her eyes on her plate or on Charlie.

"Mum, will you quit it" Hermione said exasperatedly after a moment.

"What?" Kitty asked innocently as her daughter turned to her. Hermione sighed, taking a sip of juice.

"Fine, lets go" She said standing up, gesturing for her mother and Nonna to do the same.

"You can finish your breakfast" Kitty said, but stood anyway knowing her daughter.

"Yeah while you stare at me with those enquiring eyes, trying to read my mind" Hermione said sarcastically as she started to leave the room making Kitty laugh.

"Sorry sweetie" she replied unabashed as she and her mother followed Hermione out.

"Good luck" Lupin said softly. Grinning when he heard a whispered "Thanks" in return.

Hermione led the women into the library telling them both to sit, as did she.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Nonna asked, making Kitty's eyes widen, turning to her daughter.

"What? No, I'm not." Hermione replied waving them off. "It's about my adoption" She said after a moment. Making both women look at each other and then back to Hermione. "Mum how much did they tell you about my birth parents?" she asked.

"Nothing really, just that your birth mother passed away in childbirth and your biological father couldn't take care of you on his own" Kitty said after a moment. "Why?" She asked, wondering why this had come up now.

"I just recently found out that they were magical, like me" Hermione replied looking at her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, its just, I needed some time to get answers and to wrap my head around it myself." She added.

"The last time we saw you, you were upset about something, was this it?" Sophia asked wisely getting a nod from Hermione.

"The thing is, my father, he's not just any wizard, he's someone I have known for a long time, someone I considered a friend." She replied looking up at the two women. "He's a member of the order"

She added, making the women's eyes widen, then Kitty's to narrow.

"Its Remus isn't it?" She asked shocking the pants off Hermione.

"Yes it is" She replied still shocked. "How did you know?"

"He's always been different around you, like he felt extra protective of you, but didn't want to show it, but it was there in his eyes. Like this morning at breakfast" Kitty explained.

"Well I'll be" Sophia commented. "Now I think about it, you can see some similarities, not a huge amount mind you, but definitely in the shape of your eyes."

"Well I think an explanation is in order, don't you?" Kitty said, getting a nod from Hermione. They weren't nearly as inquisitorial as she thought they would have been, but she put that down to them knowing it was a sensitive subject and not wanting to push her too hard to fast. So Hermione explained to them what had been explained to her, including Albus and Minerva, and their theories on her possibly being in danger because of her blood.

"Wait...so your telling me that Remus Lupin, your biological father, is a werewolf" Kitty asked once she had explained why Remus had given her up. Hermione just nodded her head. "I just had breakfast with a werewolf?" She asked, getting another nod. "Wow" she added making Hermione grin and hug her mother.

"He has a potion that he takes every full moon to stop him from loosing his mind when he changes." She explained as she pulled away. "So he transforms, but still has his head about him. Bad werewolves, like the ones that changed him, are not like that." She added, making them shiver.

"The poor thing, loosing the only parents he'd ever known and then loosing his wife and baby, only to have her flaunted in front of him years later." Sophia commented making Hermione start.

"You've given him a hard time over this haven't you?" Kitty commented knowingly as she watched her daughter's reaction to her mother's words. Hermione nodded her head looking down at her hands ashamed. "Sweetheart, you may be an adult now, but that doesn't mean that these sorts of things would get any easier. It's instinct to lash out at the person who hurt you." She added making Hermione lift her head and nod again.

"I know, and I also know it's not my fault that I was adopted and that I have had a great life without him in it."She replied. "That was supposed to be the whole point after all" Kitty and Sophia nodded there heads in understanding. "I'm just trying to figure out how to merge these two lives, two parts of me, together." She added getting a warm hug from her Mother in response. Sophie joining in and hugging them both.

"We'll be here to help you, every step of the way" Kitty said sweetly, making Hermione smile, if she had her family by her side, she could do anything.

A/N: I am SO sorry for the time it has taken to get this up. Moving overseas and getting settled has really taken its toll on the updates. Thanks for sticking with it! - NP


	20. Figured it Out

Hermione smiled at her reflection as she finished getting ready. Wearing a strapless white dress with a pink floral pattern on it, she felt very summery. She turned as she saw Charlie enter the room, after having just had a shower, his hair still a little wet, but he wore a dark blue polo with jean shorts and thongs.

"I really like that colour on you" She said as she walked over and gave him a sweet kiss. "Matches your eyes" She added as she pulled away making him smile.

"Why thankyou" He said with a laugh, taking her hand and spinning her. "And may I say you look absolutely edible" he added making her giggle.

"You may" She replied with a grin. "Okay, lets do this" She said confidently making Charlie smile and lead her down the stairs. Hermione's mother thought it would be a nice idea to go on a picnic in the Manors gardens with Nonna, Remus, Albus and Minerva as a way to get to know each other on a different level now they were all going to be apart of Hermione's family. Hermione thought that it was a sweet idea, but couldn't help her internal butterflies, as she and Charlie made their way into the living room. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she saw her mother chatting away with Albus and Minerva, She looked radiant and no where near her age. Her hair was a warm chocolate colour, and was today pulled up in a loose French roll. She also wore a summer dress, hers of a rich deep purple with sandals on her feet. "You look nice" Hermione commented from where she perched herself on the arm of the sofa, making her Mothers eyes light up.

"Thankyou sweetie" Kitty said with a bright smile. "Is Harry alright?" She asked as her eyes drifted to Hermione's best friend who was sitting in the corner seat looking very pale and clutching his head in both hands. Hermione turned, her breath hitching as she saw the state Harry was in.

"Harry!" She cried bolting for him, just as Harry flung his head back and let out a loud scream of pain. Order members seemed to appear out of the paintwork with the speed of their arrival, the room now crowded with them.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked worried like all the others.

"It's his link with Voldemort. Whenever he feels extreme emotions, Harry feels them too" Hermione said as she cast a pain removal charm on her friend. Knowing that there was really nothing she could do, but hoping she might be able to take the edge off for him.

"Like his burning scar dreams" Ginny added as she pushed her way through the throng of people to kneel beside him and take his hand.

"Guess he just found out we got Kitty back" Ron said knowingly. Hermione just nodded her head.

"He's never been this bad before" Hermione acknowledged right before Harry started to convulse. "That's it, I don't care if we want to know what he's thinking, this is too much." Hermione said taking out her wand and waving it intricately over her friend _"Catatona Slumbosa"_ Her words instantly rendering him catatonic. His limbs fell limply at his sides and his head lolled to the side as if he were merely asleep.

"What did you just do to him?" Molly asked panicked, She had never heard of the spell Hermione used. Hermione stood her eyes moving towards her grandfathers, the understanding she saw in those twinkling blue eyes let her know she had made the right choice.

"I had to put him out, not just to sleep where Voldemort's thoughts can still reach him, but completely out." Hermione clarified. "For the moment, he's catatonic. We will give it a little while and hopefully Voldemort will have finished his rant and I can revive him." She added getting nods from around the room.

"We should move him, he wouldn't be really comfortable there" Ginny said standing still holding Harry's hand, tears in her eyes as she looked at him, wishing he didn't have to go through all of this.

"We would have to petrify him before levitating him, because his limbs will be lifeless." Hermione said softly, noticing the tears in her friend's eyes.

"No! No more spells Hermione, this is already too much" Ginny said softly to her closest friend, imploring her to understand. Hermione understood too well. Not only was Harry the chosen one, but he got these visions and went through all this pain in front of everyone like a sideshow, and now he was laying unresponsive in front of everyone. Ginny was asking Hermione to leave him with some pride.

"Ron, get rid of everyone will you" Hermione whispered to her best friend, who was already looking at Harry sympathetically. Hermione saw her father nod his head in understanding out the corner of her eye. Ron understood immediately and turned around to everyone.

"Alright guys, come on, he's fine, give the guy some privacy, you can bombard him with questions later" He said gesturing for people to disperse. "We will contact everyone when he wakes up, till then you might as well go back to what you were doing." He added with a finality that clearly said 'Get Out'. There were numerous cracks of dissapperation and in moments the room was emptied save for its initial occupants.

"Might I recommend carrying him up to his room?" Dumbledore suggested, getting nods from the others.

"He's a full grown man, it will take two of you to carry him all that way" Kitty pointed out, and she was right. Harry Potter was no small lad, and he definitely wasn't the lightweight he had been at the start of his schooling years. Years of Quidditch and weight training had changed him considerably. He was not quite as tall or built as Ron, but as seeker he didn't need to be.

"Or just one" Hermione said, her eyes moving to her fathers. Remus smiled.

"This is something I haven't done with him for a while" He commented as he made his way over to Harry. "Come on mate, come to Uncy Remy" He added with a chuckle, as he slipped his hand beneath Harry's neck and knees and lifted him like he was a feather. The others laughed at the term of endearment clearly given to him by a baby Harry. Kitty's eyes were wide as she watched Remus pick up Harry and stand there in front of them holding him, even talking a moment without showing the slightest bit of strain, before taking him upstairs.

"Wow" Sophia said after he was gone, still watching where he left. Kitty in much the same way agreed with her mother as Hermione came to stand beside them.

"Tell me about it" Kitty said softly to just her mother and Hermione making her daughter laugh.

"He can hear you, you know" Hermione pointed out. Her Mother and Nonna looking at her strangely. "Werewolf remember?" She added making both women blush as realisation sank in, and Remus started to make his way downstairs, sending a wink Hermione's way.

"You ready?" He asked much as Charlie had not too long earlier. Hermione just nodded her head, knowing that there was nothing to do for Harry for the next little while anyway. "Guys?" He asked, this time to his parents, who both nodded their heads. "Okay then, best be off" he added as he turned and made his way to the door.

"We'll see you in a bit, try to relax, he is _fine_" Hermione said putting a hand on both Ron and Ginny's shoulders, the pair nodding in response before making their way over to play some Wizards Chess. Hermione turned to find Charlie leaning against the doorway waiting for her, making her smile at the sight. Grabbing a small basket in one hand and taking Charlie's in the other, she set of after her family.


	21. Family Time

The group made their way through the manors extensive gardens, Remus leading them to a huge oak tree that Hermione could not recall seeing before, which was strange. It was strange because the tree and its surrounding gardens were exceptionally beautiful. The oak provided shade, but still let in plenty of light so even with its surrounding hedges, it wasn't too dark. Sprinkles of wildflowers and roses dotted the garden that lined the hedges, and the grass was lush and green.

"Oh its lovely" Kitty said at the sight, making her way over to some flowers and taking a sniff. Remus' ears twitched and Hermione knew he had heard the little purr of contentment that her mother had given off whilst breathing in the flowers perfume, catching his eye and smiling.

"She loves Roses" She explained getting nods from the others, as she placed the basket on the ground and took out a blanket. Kitty coming over and watching as Hermione laid it out and Remus took to enlarging it and placing cushioning charms upon it for comfort. Charlie plopped himself upon it, testing it.

"Good work Moony" He said to the elder man as he stretched out on his side propping his head on his hand.

"Moony?" Kitty asked as she sat down. "Ooh that's clever" she added appreciatively patting the comfortable blanket.

"Cushioning charm" Hermione answered as she sat down next to her mother and Charlie, who had sat up. "You can answer the other one" Hermione said with a small smirk at Remus who pretended to glare at her, before grinning and sitting down after his parents and Sophia.

"I was christened Moony by my best friends whilst we were at Hogwarts" He replied simply. "James – Harry's Dad, Sirius and Peter they all had their own too"

"Which were?" Kitty asked making Hermione smile despite herself at her mothers persistent questioning and turned to her Grandparents whose eyes merely twinkled in response.

"I see where you get your love of questions" Minerva commented fondly. Making Kitty smile as she still continued to look at Remus awaiting answers.

"James was prongs, Sirius was padfoot and Peter was worm tail" Remus explained, laughing as Kitty and Sofia's faces both screwed up at the mention of worm tail. "The names were indicative of what we changed into" he added noticing the look of curiosity that lit up Kitty's eyes. It was such a confusing thing to be apart of. On one side, He was Hermione's father. He loved Carmella, her mother – his wife more than anything, and together they had made this perfect little girl. But then on the other side, here sat the woman who raised his daughter, who made her into the wonderful woman she had become and he couldn't help see the similarities between them. Obviously not in the physical sense of the word, Hermione looked very similar to Carmella, but with a bit of him thrown in too. Instead he referred to their similar personalities, interests and tendencies. They shared a fierce bond, a strong friendship, and an amazing understanding of the other that was visible to anyone; and he couldn't help being anything but charmed by her. He just grinned in response to her unasked question.

"Oh come on!" She said exasperated when she realised he wasn't going to continue, before grinning and turning to her daughter and raising her eyebrow. Hermione had just watched the entire exchange with bizarre amusement, it was totally unnerving and yet sweet at the same time that they got along so well, before her mother turned to her for the answer.

"James changed into a Stag, Sirius into a Dog, and _Peter_ was a Rat" Hermione choosing her words wisely as she answered her mother, insinuating that he didn't change into a rat at all, but that he _was_ one. Remus simply nodded his head in agreement to his daughter's words, Kitty not failing to notice.

"We don't like him then" She commented getting a lowered head from Remus and a shake of the head from Hermione.

"He is the reason that Harry's an orphan" Hermione explained as simply as she could, causing both Kitty and Sophia's eyes widen.

"He killed them?" Sophia asked shocked.

"As good as" Hermione replied not bothering to hide her dislike. "He betrayed them to Voldemort, still works for him now" she added, watching as her mothers eyes widened and she squirmed slightly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her mother, questioning her reaction without words. Remus was watching them too, as it seemed were Albus and Minerva. Sophia questioning Charlie about working with Dragons. Kitty met her daughters gaze and knew Hermione wanted to know what was going on. She simply brushed her finger across her lips and looked pointedly at her Mother and then back to Hermione, who narrowed her eyes again before giving the slightest of nods. Kitty quickly joining into Charlie and Sophia's conversation.

"So how did you end up working with Dragons then?" she asked politely, making Charlie smile.

"She's hiding something" Hermione whispered as she pretended to scratch her cheek, effectively covering her mouth with her hand.

"I agree" Remus whispered in response. "We will have to wait until your Nonna is not around, she obviously isn't going to say anything in front of her" He added with his back turned as he pretended to look around the garden. Hermione nodded her head in agreement as she turned and began rifling through the basket she had brought. Thankfully the ever observant Kitty missed the exchange, only noticing Hermione removing various plastic containers and enlarging them, making her smile.

"I love watching her use magic" Kitty told the others proudly. "And even though I haven't seen it used a lot or even on a large scale, I just... _know_ that she's amazing at it." She added making the others smile and Hermione to blush and studiously ignore her mother's comments.

"Smartest witch Hogwarts has seen in 50 years, am I right?" Charlie added proudly, looking at Remus and Dumbledore for confirmation and laughing when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Both men nodded their heads in agreement with Charlie's words making Kitty and Sophia's eyes light up with joy.

"Sweetheart, why do you never tell us these things?" Kitty admonished as she placed her hand over Hermione's.

"I just did my best, you knew that" She mumbled embarrassed. "Besides, there are more important things in life than bragging rights" Hermione replied dismissively. Kitty just sighed disappointedly, taking her hand back and giving a small shrug to her mother, who just gave her a smile in return.

"So who was it before you?" Sophia asked trying to change the subject. All magical heads turned to Minerva with smiles making the older woman laugh.

"That would be me" She replied with another laugh. "But I couldn't be happier that Hermione took on the role." She added as the others started to take their plates and fill them with the various foods Hermione put out. They sat in silence for a moment, just content enjoying good food and sunshine.

"So... are we going to discuss what's going to happen?" Kitty said after a moment, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Well, firstly it's important that you do not return to your home under any circumstances. Since it has already been compromised, it will most definitely be under watch" Dumbledore advised. "I think the best course of action if for you to stay here with everyone, where you are easily protected." He added, and Kitty nodded her head in understanding.

"I just wish I could have gotten some things" she replied sadly, Sophia patting her hand comfortingly. She wished she had a few things of her husbands.

"We can go and get your things" Remus replied like it was nothing, Hermione turning her head to her father and looking at him suspiciously. "Harry has James' cloak." He added turning to her. "And Kingsley and the Auror department are yet to go through there. They wouldn't attack with the whole Auror contingent in there" Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked looking up at her Grandfather.

"I think Remus is right, it is highly unlikely that anything will happen" He agreed making Hermione nod, satisfied.

"I will talk to Kingsley, and then the boys and I will go around with him and his team" She replied taking a bite of her sandwich. Albus and Minerva both nodded their heads in agreement, but the others stayed silent. Knowing it made sense for Hermione to go, since it was her childhood home and she would know where everything was, but still not liking it one bit.

"Secondly I think that you should take indefinite leave from work, until this is all sorted out." Dumbledore said solemnly. Kitty agreeing again without complaint.

"Do we have any idea how long that is going to be?" Sophia enquired, getting a shake of the head from the others.

"I don't think it will be long now" Hermione mused looking down at her plate, and taking a spoon of chocolate cake. Kitty instantly turning to her daughter scared.

"W,why do you say that" Kitty asked clearing her throat. Hermione just shrugged, continuing to play with her food.

"It feels different now. He's just as desperate to end this as we are." She said putting down her spoon and then her plate. "And we're ready, stronger than ever. I just have a feeling, that the next time we meet will be the last." She added ominously. She didn't see her mothers frightened expression, but Remus did. Reaching out and squeezing her forearm gently. His eyes bored into hers as he sat back, the same tortured agony etched in them as in hers. Fear for their daughter.

"Anyway, subject change" Hermione added looking up, breaking the connection between her parents. Taking her mothers hand in hers, she turned to Remus.

"What was my mother like?" She asked. Squeezing her mums hand reassuringly. Kitty squeezing back, leaning over to kiss her daughter on the head. Remus was stunned by the sudden change in subject, and took a moment for the initial pain and loss to wash over him, before he could speak.

"She was amazing" He said after a moment. It was now his turn to look at his plate. "She was in Ravenclaw, and she was one of Lilly's best friends." Hermione smiled and gave a little sound of satisfaction at this. "What?" Remus asked with a smile hearing her. Hermione shrugged.

"I was just thinking its funny how, You and Harry's dad were best mates, and now our mothers. Its like Harry and I were always destined to be friends, I just took a little detour on the way." She said with a smile making Remus laugh and smile fondly at his daughter.

"Yes, if there were ever two kids that were meant to be together then it was you pair." He said, now with a faraway look on his face. "You would cry, like you knew she was gone, and the only way to stop you was by putting Harry in with you." He said making Hermione's eyes widen.

"I met Harry?" She asked shocked. Remus just grinned and nodded.

"Sweetheart, you were just over a year old when you came to us" Kitty said stroking her head. "You knew that already" Hermione nodded her head.

"I guess I never really thought about that" She replied. Before a look of understanding crossed her features, and she looked at Remus.

"Ah she's onto something" Charlie said playfully, making her grin.

"Lilly and James were helping weren't they? On the full moon I mean, that's how you kept me so long" She replied as realisation set in. "And then when they were killed, and Sirius was imprisoned, you had to do it even if you didn't want to."

"Of course I didn't want to Hermione!" Remus said like it was ludicrous for her to have ever thought so. "But what could I do? I had no one, I couldn't give you to your grandparents for the same reason they couldn't keep me. This was the only way to keep you safe."

"And you were left all alone" She whispered sadly, once again feeling guilty about her childish behaviour to him when the bombshell was dropped. Remus just nodded his head sadly as he looked at his daughter.

"But you were worth it." He replied with a fond smile she was starting to realise was reserved just for her.

"And your not alone anymore" She replied giving her own smile in return, getting a squeeze of the hand and proud smile from Kitty.

"Great Kid you got there guys" Charlie said cheekily to both Remus and Kitty who smiled.  
"I'll kid you in a minute Weasley" Hermione said, feigning annoyance, and whacking him in the stomach. Charlie just laughing at her and kissing her shoulder affectionately. The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing and bonding as the group exchanged various fond memories of Hermione.


	22. So Sprung

"I've spoken to Kingsley, as soon as he has finished arranging his men we can go." Hermione said as she jogged into the kitchen, now dressed in jeans, sneakers and a hoodie. Much more appropriate for raiding her childhood home in the middle of the night. A now revived and refreshed Harry nodded his head in understanding passing her a warm cup of coffee, making her smile and ruffle his hair, joining him and the others at the table.

"What's our game plan?" Ron asked looking at the other two who grinned in response.

"We'll divide up, so we can grab as much stuff as possible." Harry replied easily taking on his role as leader, getting nods from the others.

"Don't forget to check _everything" _Ginny said assertively sounding very much like Molly. Making the others smile. "I like these hands too much" she said softly giving the hand intertwined with hers a kiss, to which Ron gagged, Remus half choke on his coffee, Kitty awed, Hermione laughed and Harry just beamed at her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Check everything for what?" Kitty asked quietly turning to Remus as the others continued talking strategy. He could tell she was scared, despite her not wanting to show it. It was another one of those senses that he had developed as a wolf.

"Its possible that they went back through the house and put curses upon certain items, so that they would harm anyone who came into contact with them, or could be tracked back to a location." He said just as softly, seeing the horror in Kitty's eyes at his words, he put a comforting hand on her back. "Hey its okay. They have dealt with a lot worse than this. They really will be fine, I promise" He added comfortingly, while rubbing her back. Kitty couldn't help but feel reassured by his words. Hermione was his daughter after all, he wouldn't want her doing anything outrageously dangerous either, and when it came down to it, he knew a lot more about 'magical Hermione' than she did. If he said that she would be able to handle herself, then it must have been true, and looking into his warm blue eyes she knew he wouldn't lie to her. She nodded her head before turning as her daughter called for her attention.

"I've got a list of things that I can think of. You add anything else that you want that I might have missed." Hermione said, passing the paper to her mother. Kitty took the list and went over it, before making only a few additions at the bottom and handing it back to her daughter. Hermione nodded her head as she reviewed her mother's corrections, before dividing the list into 3 and giving one to each other boys and keeping one for herself.

"Your mother finally got you to stay behind Ginny?" Kitty enquired seeing that the girl was not given a list by Hermione.

"Pfft, not bloody likely" Ginny voiced making the others smile.

"Ginny is going to be keeping an eye out from above" Harry explained.

"Above?" Kitty asked confused. Making the others grin.

"Ginny is an Animagus, which means she can change into an animal, in her case an eagle" Remus explained patiently making Hermione smile, but feel slightly guilty at the same time. She hadn't told her mother that she was an Animagus yet. Much for the same reason she hadn't told her a lot of other things about her magical life, it was just easier than answering the endless questions she knew she would get asked.

"Just like James and Sirius?" Kitty asked making both Remus and Harry smile.

"Just the same" Harry replied proudly, making Kitty smile at the young man.

"Wont that be dangerous, being out there alone?" Kitty asked making Ginny laugh.

"Not as dangerous as it will be for any stupid death eaters that get too close" She said threateningly, her eyes flashing dangerously. Kitty also noticed the way that the others laughed in agreement at her words, Harry stroking her back tenderly.

"You're supposed to give us a signal" Harry said bumping shoulders with her gently and smiling.

"I will! The signal will be them screaming as I hex their asses off." She replied laughing with the others. It was then that Kitty realised that they really weren't children any more; and that they probably hadn't been for a while with everything that they had to go through.

"That a girl Gin!" Fred cheered down the table.

"You go make us proud" George added. Getting laughs from around the table.

"Hello, hello" Came a familiar voice followed by a thud, a curse and a 'who put that there'

"Nymphadora Tonks" Remus whispered to Kitty. "But she's really touchy about her name, so just call her Tonks." Kitty nodded and watched as a young woman, of about 25 entered. Her hair was cut in a short bob and was bubblegum pink with purple highlights and was offset by grey eyes and bright smile. Kitty thought she was very pretty.

"Hey Guys!" She said happily as she entered the room, before stopping dead when her eyes fell upon a familiar face. "CHARLIE" She all but squealed in delight making him smile a huge smile.

"Hello Dory" He said getting up from his seat and opening his arms for a hug. Tonks bounded over to him, tripping on the way and falling into his arms making everyone laugh. "Haven't changed I see" Charlie commented fondly ruffling her hair, making her swat at him playfully.

"Quit that!" She scolded. "When did you get here? How long are you here for?" She asked bouncing on her toes. The others couldn't remember seeing Tonks so excited, and Hermione had to quench the stab of jealousy she felt at another woman being so comfortable in her boyfriend's arms.

"Nearly a month" Charlie said quickly, watching as her eyes turned into a hard glare and her cheeks started to redden. "I'm home for good, I got a job and everything" he added trying to cheer her up. Tonks just stood there glaring at him, her hair simultaneously shortening and turning a violent shade of red.

"A month?" She seethed. Flickers of yellow and orange starting to colour her hair.

"Oh this is going to be good" Percy said from where he sat at the table. The twins already sitting backwards on their chairs to watch. "You've been back a MONTH, and I'm only finding this out NOW!" She yelled at him. Charlie could practically see the steam coming out her ears, quickly holding his hands up in a sign of peace.

"Now Dory, calm down." Charlie tried to soothe. Earning him a harsher glare, making her step towards him, Charlie noticing her hand next to her twitching towards her wand and took another step back, effectively backing him against the counter, making his eyes widen and the twins to snicker.

"17 years, Charles Weasley! Best friends for 17 years and I only find out you are home a MONTH later?" She seethed in his face. Charlie just gulped and hid his head when Tonks moved to belt him. She narrowed her eyes at him before kicking him hard in the shin.

"Ow FUCK" Charlie cried instantly grabbing his shin, Tonks taking this moment punch him fare in the face, toppling him over. The twins were in hysterics watching their brother roll around on the floor in pain. Kitty was looking around in shock wondering why no one was doing anything, but Remus' silent laughter beside her assured her it was nothing too dangerous. Hermione too, it seemed was now at peace with watching her boyfriend getting his ass handed to him after being informed about their friendship. They were like her and Ron, or Harry.

Tonks continued to glare at him before turning and starting to stalk out the room.

"You still punch like a girl Nymphadora" Charlie shot back at her making her stop in her tracks, fists clenched, seeming to be having an internal battle with herself. She didn't even notice Bill entering the room.

"Fuck it" She said softly turning and darting for Charlie so fast Kitty barely saw it. Dropping on him with an elbow, releasing all the air from his lungs.

"Some things never change" Bill said as he walked in on the pair, walking over and grabbing Tonks around the middle and hoisting her up. "Dory, as happy as I am to see you, I'm really over separating you two like back at school. So are you going to behave?" Bill asked her, making her snort indignantly. "I'll take that as a no then" He responded quickly flipping her and throwing her over his shoulder before she could say quidditch, making her scream in outrage and Charlie to laugh as he finally started to get up off the floor.

"Bill Weasley! You put me down this instant or I swear I'll stick my wand up your" Tonks stopped dead upon laying eyes on Kitty. "Oh hi!" She said with a bright smile as her hair instantly turned back to the way it was when she arrived. "I'm Tonks" She added holding out her hand from where she hung over Bills shoulder. Kitty couldn't help but laugh at her sudden change in personality. She obviously felt comfortable enough in front of all the others to have a mental at Charlie, but she had never seen Kitty before.

"Katerina Granger, but you can call me Kitty" She replied shaking the other woman's hand, making Tonks smile warmly, realising this was Hermione's mum.

"You're actually the reason I'm here" Tonks said, before patting Bill on the back. "You can put me down now Billy boy" she added using her own special nick name for him.

"Oh really?" Kitty asked curiously, as Bill set the other woman down. Tonks straightening out her sweater whilst sending a death glare at Charlie, before coming around and standing behind Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, well actually, I'm here to gather the troops" She replied whilst ruffling Harry's hair, making it even more untidy.

"Dora is an Auror" Ginny said smiling at the older woman. "We're gonna partner when I finish my training" she added with a cheeky grin, getting a wink from the older lady.

"No showing me up either" Tonks replied making the others laugh.

"Magical Law enforcement" Remus whispered.

"I actually knew that one" Kitty laughed making the others smile.

"Alright then, I've already wasted enough time as it is" Tonks said, obviously referring to Charlie making him snort with amusement. "Let's go" she added before turning and walking out, Ginny hot on her tail, the other three following at their own pace.

"Well she seemed…colourful" Kitty added after a moment making the others laugh and agree, Charlie came and sat down beside them rubbing his jaw. Bill followed suit, sitting beside his brother and snickering.

"Reminds me of school" He mentioned, making Charlie laugh before rubbing his jaw again, Bill just laughed harder at this.

"Do you need Mione to fix your owie" Bill teased making their remaining 3 brothers snicker.

"Shut up" Charlie warned, taking a sip of his previously abandoned drink.

"Beel" Called a familiar French voice.

"Beel" Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all chorused at the same time, making him laugh.

"Haha, very funny" Bill said as he stood. "No jokes or I'll flog you" He added pointedly at the twins, who just batted their eyelids in return. "Coming! Don't even think about moving!" He called back bounding up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked referring to the Bill and Fleur exchange. Charlie grinned, and turned towards the door at the sound of Bill and Fleur talking as they approached. Kitty smiled as Bill entered holding a young woman, who was obviously his wife, bridal style. She was utterly beautiful and radiant, but Kitty thought the latter may be due to the fact that she was heavily pregnant; her swollen belly looked as if she had a small beach ball put up her dress.

"Fleur, this is Hermione's mother Kitty. Kitty this is my wife Fleur" Bill introduced as he sat his wife down.

"Ooh its wonderful to finally meet you" Fleur gushed happily. "Hermione says a lot of wonderful things" she added warmly making Kitty smile. "Oh, hello Charlie" she said with a laugh from where she sat beside him.

"Hello yourself Frenchy" He replied affectionately as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "How's the little Weasley cooking" he added making her bump her shoulders with him and grin. Bill sitting at the head of the table with a stupid smile on his face as he watched his wife talk about their baby.

"_She, _is going wonderfully." Fleur said rubbing her belly proudly.

"Oh you're having a girl?" Kitty asked going to mush looking at the other woman rubbing her belly with adoration. Bill gave a small laugh.

"She wishes" He commented fondly, while Fleur continued her ministrations. "Ginny is the only female born Weasley in 100 years." He added, making Kitty raise her eyebrows. "Odd's are that bub will be a boy" he finished with a wink at his brother, riling up his wife. Fleur's head shot up to look at her husband with a mock glare.

"And I already told _you_, there are no female Veelas, Gabrielle and I are descendants in an ancient line of women. Much longer than 100 years" She shot back making him grin from ear to ear, and the others to laugh. "Besides, she feels like a girl" she finished. The conversation then turning to names and other baby related subjects. Kitty took this moment to turn to Remus, thinking now was as good a time as any to talk to him about a few things.

"Remus? Do you think I could talk to you?" She asked making him smile and nod.

"Of course, shall we go to the library?" He asked standing and offering his hand to help her up.

"That sounds great, thank you" she replied as he led her out of the room.

The pair sat in comfortable silence as the warmth of the library fireplace washed over them, Remus knew better than to push someone into talking and knew that she would get to what she needed to say in time. After another few minutes, Kitty let out a small sigh, before turning her body to face him, curling her legs under herself and hugging a pillow to her.

"How bad is all this really? And don't sugar coat it like I know Hermione does. Its important that I know exactly what you are all going up against" She said all at once, Remus had to take a moment to process her fast words before giving a small smile and nodding.

"What Hermione said was true. We have never been stronger, or in a better position to take them on. And if it was just us vs. the Death Eaters I'd have no doubt we would win" Remus said and Kitty could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"But its not, is it?" She encouraged, earning a sombre shake of the head from the other man.

"No. Its not" Remus replied, before sighing and turning, so was now facing her also. "With Voldemort in the mix. You never know what could happen. And with Harry being the only one who can kill him.."

"Harry?" Kitty cut in horrified, eyes wide with fear. Remus looked at her confused, before realisation dawned on him.

"She really hasn't told you anything, has she?" He asked referring to Hermione. Kitty just shook her head no as tears started to well in her eyes.

"That's what I mean Remus. Since she was 11 years old, she has been apart of another world that we had no idea about, and besides the basics, she has managed to keep it that way." She said in a rushed voice full of hurt. "That's why I was upset when I found out about her being the smartest witch in 50 years, I never knew! I mean, I had always thought she was special, but…And then with this." She added waiving her hand referring to the discussion they were just having. "All she really told me that Voldemort killed Harry's parents and had been after Harry ever since, and that because of that she and Ron we automatically targets as well" she finished. Remus nodded his head.

"That's the truth. A very basic version, but the truth none the less" He replied, making Kitty smile and nod her head. Remus then proceeded to explain absolutely everything to her. From the rise of Voldemort, to the prophecy, to the amazing Hermione Granger he met in her 3rd year – the confrontation with peter, escaping his transformed self, helping Sirius escape, her 4th year, the tri wizard tournament and Harry escaping Voldemort – the 5th year with the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and their loss of Sirius. The kids becoming Animagus in their 6th year – which Kitty took amazingly well – to when Hermione and Harry were kidnapped in their 7th year – She all but burst into tears at that.

"That's how they knew where to find you" Remus confided as he moved closer and put a comforting hand on a visibly shake Kitty's shoulder. "Voldemort underestimated them, and once again it proved to be his undoing." He explained. "Before they even finished school they had had more training and more courage than a lot of Auror's, That's why Ginny is absolutely breezing through her Auror training." He added with a grin. "Kitty, I'm not going to lie to you, this war we are in is dangerous as hell. But the Order of the Phoenix is made up of the best of the best, those four included." He said making her nod her head and wipe her face, taking a big breath.

"Thank you Remus. I always knew there was so much more to everything then what she would say. I guess she was trying to protect me" She replied with a small smile and shrug.

"You raised an amazing woman, magical or not, don't ever forget that" He added with a squeeze of her shoulder while staring deeply into her eyes. They hadn't even realised how close they were until that moment as they silently stared at each other. Remus thought she barely looked older than 35, as his eyes scanned her face, taking in her warm honey eyes and slightly pouty pink lips. Kitty observing his strong jaw and bright blue eyes, before without thinking, leaning up and pressing her lips softly to his. Remus was surprised. Not by the kiss itself, more by his bodies reaction to it. He found her attractive, of that there was no doubt, and she easily charmed him, but the absolute want that he felt the minute their lips touched was something he hadn't experienced in nearly 20 years, and without thinking he was kissing her back. His arms wrapping around her as he pulled her closer and proceeded to kiss her senseless. Remus was so engrossed he failed to hear the approaching footsteps till it was too late.

"There you are - OH!" Harry said, the pair springing apart instantly, but it was too late, Harry had already seen enough. He wore a cheeky expression with a knowing grin. "Bad Kitty" he teased with a wink making her laugh and blush. Before turning to Remus. "Mione is looking for you guys, and everyone is in the lounge" he added with a big smile, before chuckling to himself and quickly heading back the way he had come. Kitty and Remus turned back to each other shyly, not sure exactly how the other felt about the kiss or being sprung. Kitty saw a small smile tugging at Remus' lips and couldn't help the giggle that escaped hers. Remus grinned at the sound of her laughter, standing and turning to help her, giving her a cheeky wink.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation later" He said as they started the walk back to the lounge, making Kitty giggle again. She felt like a school girl.

"I'd like that" She said with a smile making him beam.

"After you" He replied with a gesture for her to go first. Quickly following her down the hall, as he tried to compose himself before he faced the entire order, a knowing Harry, and their very perceptive daughter.


	23. Missions and Mayhem

Tonks and the others apperated to a safe point a few blocks away from Hermione's family home, so that Ginny could change and scout their route from the sky above. The other four made their way by foot, keeping a vigilant eye for anything peculiar, whilst easily blending in with their muggle clothing. If anyone was to look out their window, it would not seem unusual to see 4 young people walking home from a night out at this hour. They made it to the house within minutes, Hermione directing them down their neighbours driveway and into the backyard, before jumping over the fence between the houses. If their were any death eaters watching, they would only think that 4 people were arriving back to her neighbours house. They quickly made their way inside, instantly greeted by a scene of turmoil. Furniture was everywhere things were torn and shattered, and scotch marks littered the wall. In the centre of it all a group of aurors held down two masked men and began tying their hands.

"Lucky us, two of them where in here practically gift wrapped" Said Dawlish making Tonks laugh.

"That's fantastic, who do we have?" She asked in reply waltzing over and pulling down one of the Death Eaters masks, smirking when she saw his face. "Uncle Roody, nice to see you again" She said with a grin. Rudolfus Lestrange merely muttering a string of profanities at the young witch making her laugh. Hermione, who had been too shocked to move at this point, now started to properly assess the damage. Harry put his arm on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"Nothing that a few quick charms cant fix" He reminded her, shaking her out of her daze. Hermione nodding her head and smiling.

"Your right, of course" She said turning to Harry and Ron. "Well we should probably get started then. The sooner we can get everything the sooner we can go." She added, both boys agreeing before they split off in different directions.

With the auror's help they managed to quardon off the whole house and check all the items for jinxes and curses. In the end they ended up finding 3 books, a bunch of clothing, some earrings and a photo album all with tracking spells upon them, intended to lead them back to the Order.

"They must be getting desperate" Ron said as they observed the pile of items sat in the middle of the floor while the Auror's broke the charm.

"I agree." Harry replied, running his hand through his hair. "It wont be long now" he added making the Auror's look up at him surprised. "Just a feeling that's all" he added holding his hands up, trying to appease the now uneasy bunch.

"I was just saying the same thing today to the others" Hermione commented low enough so only the two boys and Tonks could hear.

"Fingers crossed we can get this all done and dusted and get on with our lives"

Tonks said making the others nod their heads in agreement.

"What are we going to do then?" Ron asked, as if the idea had never crossed his mind before this moment. Hermione just shook her head at him with a smile.

"I think I'll marry that sister of yours" Harry replied shocking the pants of Ron, whose face took on a dumbfounded expression, his mouth open slightly. Hermione dropped the bag she was holding and grabbed Harry in a fierce hug.

"That's so fantastic! When did you decide this?" She asked happily, once again picking up her bag and shouldering it. Harry just shrugged, glad that Hermione had taken it so well.

"Probably that first time we kissed back in 6th year." He replied with a grin. Tonks just made a face that said she thought that was adorable. Ron seemed to come around at this point, shaking his head for a moment, before clapping Harry on the back.

"You'll be my brother for real then Mate" he said simply making Harry beam, before he turned to Hermione. "Then all we need is Mione to marry Charlie, and she'll be official too" he added laughing when Hermione's eyes opened wide, before blushing profusely.

"Shut up Ron, who says I want to be related to you anyway" She added with a smile and a soft punch to his shoulder. Ron just grabbed her hand and pulled her into a bear hug. Harry just grinning at the pair like they were idiots.

"I say so, that's who" He commented making her laugh, the sound of someone's voice clearing making them turn. Tonks just stood there with her eyebrow raised.

"So, Charlie huh?" she asked, a small smile tugging at her lips. Hermione started to feel uncomfortable under the older woman's gaze, knowing that as Charlie's best friend she would be appraising her critically.

"I know, strange match hey" Ron laughed ruffling Hermione's hair, making her yell and him and belt him one. Tonks just shook her head.

"No, actually, I think she would be perfect for him" She disagreed, making Ron shut up and Hermione turn to her, knowing her approval was important. She and Tonks had always been friends, but now that she was dating her best friend, she was a little nervous. "She's smart, stands her ground, is wicked with a wand and is gorgeous to boot. Hell i'm surprised he hasn't popped the question yet" She added making Hermione cough to hide her surprise.

"Um, we've only been together a month" Hermione replied making Tonks shake her head.

"When its right, its right" She said with a smile. "We're in the midst of war; this isn't the time to leave any part of your life unlived." She added with a wink. Making Hermione bite her lip thoughtfully. Harry just laughed looking at his best friend so confused, and wrapping and arm around her.

"On that note, I think we should head back yeah?" He suggested getting a distracted nod from Hermione, as they made their way back to the park to meet Ginny, before heading back to HQ.

The group arrived back at headquarters and were welcomed by a majority of its occupants, save Kitty and Remus. Charlie pulling a still preoccupied Hermione down into his lap, rubbing her back soothingly and kissing her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked gently, making her blink a few times before looking at him, and then around the room.

"Huh" She said, not having realised they had come back until she heard Charlie's voice. "Where's my parents?" she asked noticing their absence. Charlie just grinned happily at her, now that she seemed to be back to her normal self.

"Dunno, they wandered off a little while ago, I think they wanted to chat about stuff" he added.

"I can go find them if you want" Harry offered, getting a grateful smile and nod from Hermione, before she turned back to Charlie.

"You seemed a little distracted there before" He commented, making her give a small smile and sigh, burying her head in the crook of his neck, her hand coming up to play with his hair and ear.

"Tonks found out your my boyfriend" She said so only he could hear making him chuckle lightly.

"You worried about what Dora will think?" He asked nuzzling her neck, sending shivers all over her body. She still found it amazing that the slightest affectionate touch from him had her like putty in his all too willing hands.

"No, she pretty much gave me her blessing" She said softly, making Charlie pull away just far enough to look at her, his eyes travelling over her face trying to figure out the source of unease in her voice.

"That's good isn't it?" He asked confused. Hermione nodded her head with a smile. "So then what's _wrong?_" he continued.

"Nothing is wrong, I promise" She added when she saw him raise his eyebrows at her. "She just made a comment about how being in the midst of War we should live our life to the fullest and I guess its just got me thinking"

"That's all, honestly?" He asked, getting another smile and nod.

"Just thinking about stuff, I swear" she replied making him grin, before leaning in to kiss her languidly. This was something that never failed to clear her mind of all thoughts, and he knew it too. Hermione just stared at him groggily when he pulled away with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"They were in the library" Harry cut in as he re-entered the room, getting Hermione's attention.

"Who?" She asked confused. Harry just stopped and looked at her.

"Your parents, you wanted them, I went and got them" He said like he was talking to a two year old making her grin and tell him to shut up, just before her parents entered. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there seemed to be something out of place as she looked at them.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so glad you're all back safe and sound." Kitty said as she came over to where Hermione sat, taking the seat beside her. Hermione however had been watching her father watch her mother with the most curious expression on his face, he met her eyes and visibly stiffened, to which Hermione rose her brow.

Her scrutiny of her father was cut off however as her mother took her hands, her eyes moving over the woman. Her cheeks we flushed and she seemed to be a little out of breath, but apart from that the same as always.

"So no problems then?" Kitty asked her, jolting her to attention.

"Um no nothing" Hermione replied with a smile. "Piece of cake" she added for effect, making her mother smile and pat her hand.

"We did manage to get 2 of the bastards though" Tonks cut in earning an instant glare from Hermione. "What?" she asked unfazed.

"There were Death Eaters there?" Molly asked worriedly, stroking her daughter's hair making Ginny roll her eyes and shrug her mother off.

"Ah nothing exciting Molly, the team already had them stunned and bound by the time we got there" Tonks replied nonchalantly. "Lestrange and Avery" she added getting big grins from the Order members.

"Old Voldie's not going to like that." George commented with a smile.

"Yeah, they were two of his best" Fred agreed with an identical smile.

"I don't think Aunty Bella will much like that one either" Tonks said with a smirk on her face. "S'pose I could get them side by side cells in Azkaban"

"That woman deserves a grave, not a cell" Ron said bitterly, getting nods of agreement around to the room.

"I'll give it to her" Ginny mumbled loudly making Hermione duck her head to hide her smile. Harry grinned, wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulling her to him, so he could kiss her head.

"Ginny Weasley" Molly warned. "You will not go looking for trouble" Ginny just turned to her mother and copied her posed, making the other Weasley's laugh.

"Mum it's a war, I don't have to go looking for anything" Ginny replied, Shaking Harry off her when he tried to persuade her to calm down and not argue with her mother, earning another round of laughs from the Weasley men.

"Poor bugger" Charlie said quietly, but Hermione heard, making her smile.

"And secondly, I refuse to delude myself with any thoughts that this is going to be in any way pretty or that Tom and his gang are going to play nice." She added hotly making her Mothers eyes widen and Kitty to give a little gasp of surprise at this feisty little Weasley. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to stay alive, and I expect everyone else here to do exactly the same. There is no point dying cause you didn't want to use and unforgivable in the war" She finished crossing her arms over her chest sternly. The room was silent for a few minutes, Molly and Ginny just staring at each other.

"Beel?" Fleur's small voice came from where she stood beside him in the corner of the room, making the others turn at her tone, before following her eyes to the pool of liquid at her feet. "I think she's coming."


	24. Birthday

A few things happened simultaneously then. Molly Weasley started screaming with excitement 'My Grandbaby's coming'. Bill smiled the hugest smile at his wife, before gently scooping her up into his arms.

"You ready?" He asked her getting a nervous nod in response.

"You can't take her to St Mungo's" Harry said hurriedly. "They know Mione works there, they're probably watching the place." He added making Bills eyes widen, and Fleur to panic. Hermione was out of her seat and already rifling through her cupboard in an instant.

"Ron, Janine has the night off, can you go get her please?" She asked, Ron nodding and instantly leaving. Hermione dissapperated and apperated back moments later. "Bill can you take Fleur up to your room" she asked turning to him, Bill understanding what she meant visibly relaxed and nodded, taking his wife upstairs.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked worried, just as the door burst open and in came Ron with Janine in his arms, much the way Bill held fleur.

"Ron! You could have woke her first!" Hermione laughed.

"But she looks so cute when she's asleep." He replied, earning him teasing words from his brothers.

"And I'm not when I'm awake?" Janine responded, shocking Ron so much he nearly dropped her, making Hermione laugh to see her friend wide awake.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Ron asked suspiciously, making Janine shrug her shoulders.

"Not the whole time, I realised it was different when it didn't go the same way as my other dreams" She said with a wink. Making the others howl with laughter. Molly spluttered a little bit, before eventually finding the funny side, and Ron just stood their going beet red.

"Ok enough, we have a baby to deliver" Hermione cut in, making Janine instantly sober, starting to tie up her hair.

"Where are the towels kept?" She asked, Ginny showing her the way, making Hermione smile at her friends professional attitude.

"YOUR delivering a baby HERE?" Kitty asked stunned, Hermione just grinned and nodded her head. "Have you done that before?"

"A couple of times, I'm based in Emergency, but I like to help out in different areas where I can." She said simply. "You should come and see, if its okay with Fleur I mean" She added getting a nod from Kitty, both women turning to watch Janine who just apperated beside them, now fully dressed and rummaging through the cupboard.

"This isn't going to be a long one. That baby wants out" She said as she stood and threw Hermione some gloves, before putting on her own.

"Alright, lets deliver us a little Weasley" Hermione said snapping on her gloves, before she and Janine both apperated upstairs. Janine had already gotten to work on fixing the room. She had enlarged it, sterilised it had made sure that Fleur was propped up nice and comfy in a loose comfy black gown. The lights in the room were dimmed slightly and the air smelled of lavender and lemongrass, all to help sooth fleur. Hermione was impressed with her friend, as she would have not done a thing different herself.

"Mione" Fleur whimpered, and Hermione instantly went and sat beside her, taking a wet towel and wiping her friends face tenderly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she observed Fleur's breathing and heartbeat. "Apart from the obvious I mean" she added making Fleur laugh. Bill smiled, bringing the hand he held in his to his lips and kissing it encouragingly.

"Besides feeling like I'm splitting in two every 5 minutes I'm ok" She replied. "Maybe a little scared." She admitted making Hermione smile down at her.

"I understand" Hermione replied soothingly. "But you have nothing to be scared of. I will tell you what's going to happen the whole way through okay?" She added getting a nod from Fleur and a grateful look from Bill. "Besides, they don't call me the smartest witch in 50 years for nothing" She added with a laugh making Bill and Fleur laugh, as well as Janine who was busy preparing a table for the babies arrival.

As it turned out Kitty was aloud in, as was everyone, just not at once, and not at the business end for the boys. Remus ended up widening the doorway for all the heads that were poked through. The women were scattered around the bedroom, but out of Hermione and Janine's way. Kitty was thrilled. Never having the chance to give birth to a child of her own, she was fascinated by the whole experience! And then there was finally getting the chance to watch her daughter work. Sophia, who had woken at all the commotion was now seated beside Kitty and also observing what was going on, in between swapping stories with Molly and Minerva. Kitty noticed Remus leaning against the far part of the door way just watching Hermione with a proud look on his face. Her heart ached to think that he had been deprived of his daughter for so long. Hermione sat in a chair at the base of the bed and talked to the expectant parents, keeping them calm and informed as she had promised, while keeping an eye on the progress.

"Okay, you're going to feel pressure in your bottom and you're going to want to push" She said after peaking under Fleur's dress. "But I need you to listen to me, and push only when I tell you okay? She asked getting a nod from a tired Fleur. "Now when I do get you to push, I want you to hold that breath in and push, don't let it all out on a scream okay? Use it" she added rubbing the other woman's calf muscles soothingly. "Alright big push" Hermione said seeing Fleur contacting, and Fleur did exactly what Hermione had told her getting a big smile in return. "That was perfect Fleur, you keep doing that and this baby will be out in 5 more max." She said making Bill smile proudly and kiss his wife.

"Your doing so great" He said amazed at his wife's strength.

"Ok again Fleur, big push" Hermione said watching the progress with Janine standing behind her. "I can see the head"

"What colour is the hair?" one of the twins called out from the door way, making the others laugh.

"Next push we'll try and get the whole head out" Hermione said, Janine nodding her head.

"Your doing awesome, you listen really well" Janine said as she came around to mop Fleur's brow.

"I trust Mione" Fleur replied tiredly, earning a smile from Janine.

"That makes you very clever" Janine replied with a comforting squeeze of the shoulder, before heading back around to grab a towel.

"Alright Fleur, another one" Hermione rubbing her leg supportively. "Just a bit more and you will have the whole head out." She added. "And Rest" She added with a smile. "Fleur you make it look easy, you'll have no problems with the next 5 or so" She joked making bill laugh.

"Hermione if you weren't delivering this baby, I swear to god-" Fleur started but cut off as she experienced another contraction.

"Alright last one, come on" Hermione said, and Fleur gave it all she had. "Janine." She said, instantly being handed a towel, which Hermione wrapped around the baby as she helped it out gently. Janine instantly moving forward to sever the umbilical cord, and taking Hermione's place at the foot of the bed, and proceeding to clean up Fleur.

"It's a Girl!" Hermione declared happily as she moved the baby over to the table that Janine had previously prepared. The room and hall exploding into Happy tears and congratulations.

"She's not crying" Fleur mentioned worriedly, while Hermione cleaned her daughter off.

"Hermione, check for Meconium" Janine said as she noticed that the baby had past some waste on her way out. Hermione too had noticed and was in the process of clearing the baby's airways. Using her wand she siphoned out all the gunk that the little girl had swallowed during the labour, ensuring her lungs were clear, before the baby took her first proper breath and let out a wail.

"She's fine. Perfectly healthy little girl" Hermione said wrapping the now clean baby and lifting her up. "Aren't you Blondie" She commented making the twins all but fall over.

"A _girl _and a _blonde?_" Molly asked shocked. Hermione just nodded as she walked over to the new parents. Janine had cleaned up Fleur and repaired any damage, before giving her a pepper up potion to restore her strength. You wouldn't know she had just given birth.

"May I present the newest Weasley" Hermione said making them beam, as she passed down the little bundle. Nothing can compare to the absolute love and adoration you see in a parents eyes the first time they see their child. Bills eyes were full of tears as he looked down upon his little angel.

"She's so perfect" He said, his voice thick with emotion, before kissing his wife's temple. "I love you so much! You did so good" He breathed into her ear, making it harder for Fleur to fight back the tears that were already in her eyes.

"So what are you going to name her?" Charlie asked, from where he now stood on the other side of Fleur, along with the other Weasley's, looking down upon the little girl with absolute wonder.

"Chloé" Fleur said proudly, the name rolling of her French tongue perfectly. "Chloé Michelle Weasley"


	25. Sleeping Princess

A/N: Hello all – FYI More smut in this chappie. Dont like it, don't read it :P - NP

"You were so wonderful baby" Kitty said later on as she stroked her daughter's hair. They were once again in the lounge room, Hermione laying on the lounge with her head in her mothers lap, and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the quiet time. "You make me proud that your mine" Kitty added, making a smile come across her daughters face and a slight blush come to her cheeks.

"Thanks Mum. You too" Hermione replied opening her eyes, and giving her mum a grateful smile.

"Oh she is so perfect!" Molly gushed as she came into the room. "All Fleur except those big blue eyes, those are Bills" A few other Weasley's trickling into the room after having said goodnight to the new little family.

"Where's Janine?" Hermione asked noticing her absence.

"She's just making sure they're all settled before she goes" Ron replied before giving off a big yawn, stretching his arms up over his head.

"That girl is lovely" Molly cooed ""So pretty and smart" she added to Hermione who grinned.

"Yeah she's a catch" She replied cheekily. "Hey Ron" she added with a wink at her best friend making his brothers laugh good naturedly.

"Shut up" He mumbled, although the grin on his face let them know he didn't mean it. The sound of footsteps approaching made them turn as Janine entered with a big smile.

"She has got to be the prettiest baby I have ever seen" she said as she bounced over to Ron.

"Janine, helping deliver my first Grandbaby like that, I can't be grateful enough" Molly said making Ron beam and put his arm around Janine's shoulders. "You have to come over for dinner, and let us show our appreciation."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but that's really not necessary." She said with a smile. "Your last born Son will do plenty" She added as an afterthought patting Ron's chest and looking at him. His face instantly blushing, but grinning from ear to ear none the less. Molly just laughed, before saying _"Deal" _which the others found amusing. "I better be going, I only have a few more hours until I have to start work" Janine said "Did you want to join me?" She whispered so only Ron could hear, making him grin.

"I'd better take you, dangerous times these" Ron said loud enough for the others to hear.

"Good idea Ron, you make sure she gets home safe. I think its time for bed myself" Molly replied. "Come back anytime dear" she added to Janine making her smile and nod.

"See you soon… Bye Mione" She replied. Blushing at the knowing look her friend gave her, before heading out the door. Harry turned to Hermione once Molly and Arthur had left for bed, pointing at the door.

"Are they?" He started but didn't continue.

"Yep" Hermione replied nodding her head in affirmation.

"Wow" Ginny added, realising what they were talking about. "Guess she has more guts then we thought" she added to Hermione, who laughed and nodded.

"Well we are off to bed" Ginny announced, grabbing Harry's hand as he yawned.

"Night guys" he said, to the few remaining in the room, before padding off after Ginny.

"Oi, you pair" Charlie said kicking the lounge that the twins were sprawled over half asleep. "Go to bed" he ordered in typical older brother fashion, earning him identical glares, as the two boys stood and slowly made their way up the stairs.

"I can't believe they listened to you" Hermione said with a smile, making him grin at her and wink.

"I'm their older brother." He replied simply.

"So is Percy" Hermione countered making him laugh.

"Ah, but Percy didn't hold them out the bedroom window by their ankles when they didn't listen, did he?" Charlie responded, making Hermione giggle.

"Sweetheart I think I'm going to make a cup of tea; would you like one" Kitty asked down to Hermione who nodded, before turning to Charlie.

"Yes please" He replied with a smile.

"I'll give you a hand" Remus said, standing up and heading into the kitchen after Kitty, leaving Charlie and Hermione alone. Hermione smiled when she felt the couch dip next to her knees, and Charlie's fingers against her cheek.

"They seem to be getting on well" he said after a moment, making Hermione nod in response, turning her head into his hand and touch. "You were wonderful tonight" He commented fondly, running his thumb over her lips. "I've never seen anything more amazing then that little girl" He added in a thoughtful voice, before realising she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at the exhausted beauty. It had been a very big day for her; both emotionally and mentally, she had definitely earned her rest. Being careful not to bother her, he leant back against the chair and just watched her. He couldn't believe the connection he had with this woman. Never had he felt so strongly about a girl, ever. While he sat there pondering these things, he wasn't prepared for the overwhelming emotion that came when she murmured his name in her sleep. In that moment he knew she was his future. Before he could stop it, images of the life they could have were filling his mind. The wedding, the house… the kids, Merlin they would have beautiful smart quidditch loving kids. He didn't know how he had not seen this coming from the very first moment he had laid eyes on her, from the very first moment they had kissed. He knew it was fast, but it's not as if they were strangers before a month ago - They had known each other for years! But he knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was head over heels in love with Hermione Granger.

"When are you going to tell her?" Kitty asked. Charlie not having realised that she and Remus re entered the room, was startled at the sound, causing Hermione to stir. Charlie stroked her back gently, and she instantly settled back to sleep, his name once again falling from her lips making him grin despite himself. "She's always talked in her sleep" Kitty commented as she passed him his tea. Putting Hermione's on the table and sitting down. "So?" She asked looking at him knowingly, a warm smile on her face. Charlie just shrugged.

"When I know she feels the same" he replied thoughtfully. Kitty just grinned.

"I don't think you will have to wait long" she said fondly, earning a smile and a thoughtful look from Charlie as he looked down on Hermione again, finishing his tea.

"I suppose I should get her up to bed" He said as he stood and put his cup on the table. He had just turned to Hermione, when he stopped and turned back around. "Did you want to take her Moony?" he asked, looking over at the older man. Remus' eyebrows shot up in surprise, turning his head to Kitty who smiled and nodded in encouragement, before he smiled and stood. Walking over he stopped by Charlie and gave the younger man an appreciative pat on the back, earning him a smile in return, before turning and scooping his daughter up for the first time in 18 years and heading towards the stairs. Charlie vanished the cups away before he and Kitty followed Remus up to his room, watching him hold Hermione in one hand and pull back the sheets with the other, before he lay her down with a tenderness that couldn't be mistaken as anything but a father tending to his baby.

"Night Night Princess" He whispered softly as he covered her with the blanket. Hermione sighed and rolled on her sighed pulling the doona closer to her.

"Night moony" she mumbled, subconsciously recognising his voice in her more asleep than awake state, making a huge smile cover his face as he turned to the others. Charlie just grinned at him and clapped him on the back on the way out, before closing the door. He left Hermione dressed but removed her shoes, sliding in next to her and pulling her body close to his, before drifting off to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus sighed heavily as Charlie closed the door behind him, his smile still firmly in place as he looked at Kitty. She just smiled and giggled at his exuberant expression, before starting to walk down the hall, Remus instantly beside her. It took her a moment to notice that he had stopped walking, and when she turned, she noticed that he was at a bedroom door she assumed was his. Kitty walked back over and quickly peeked in the room, making him chuckle at her curiosity, before she pulled her head back out.

"Guess I will see you tomorrow" She said with a small sigh, making Remus smile.

"Today" Remus replied, referring to the fact that it was in fact nearly 6am.

"Right" Kitty laughed. "I'll see you later on today then" she added with a warm smile, Remus nodding before they both turned their separate ways.

"I was.."

"Did you.."

They both started at the same time as they turned back around, making Remus chuckle and Kitty to grin, her eyes reading him for a few moments, before walking towards him and pushing him gently backwards through his door.

"How about we finish that chat" she said suggestively, earning a broad grin from Remus, as he closed the door and locked it behind her. They did end up talking, but that was much, much later.

..................................................................................................................

Hermione awoke to the feeling of Charlie cuddling up behind her and nuzzling into her hair in his sleep. She knew he was asleep, because if he was awake, he would have been kissing her neck or rubbing circles on her belly like he always did when he woke up first. She squirmed slightly in his embrace, and found part of Charlie very awake and happy to be near her. She smiled to herself, before turning in his arms gently, careful not to wake him, and kissing his lips softly running her fingers through his hair. It was only a few seconds before she heard him groan and pull her to him hungrily, pushing his leg back between her legs. He made light work of the clothes she hadn't even been aware that she was wearing, Hermione quickly discarding his in turn. Charlie cast a quick silencing and locking charm before he went back to work, capturing a pert nipple whilst running his fingers up the inside of her leg and giving a quick flick of her clit, resulting in her moaning his name, before delving into her ready centre. Hermione growled somewhere deep in the back of her throat making him smirk at her, his eyes blazing with lust. She brought her hand to her mouth and ran her tongue across its length slowly, earning a curious look from her lover, before she took him in her hand and started pumping at him. Charlie hissed in response to her ministrations, stilling his hand at the sudden wave of pleasure. Hermione used this moment to flip them, surprising Charlie but making him laugh at her eagerness, before a low moan escaped him as she lowered herself onto him. He just watched her, captivated, as she rode him, her hands coming up to play with her breasts. That had to have been the sexiest thing he had seen in his entire life! Charlie sat up, grabbing her hips to help guide her as she wrapped her arms around his neck for leverage, whilst she pounded down upon him.

"Fuck baby" He whispered feeling himself getting close, moving a hand from her hip to the small bundle of nerves between them and working it furiously, making her head fall back with a sigh. "Come on, cum for me baby" He whispered huskily, making her shudder, his words unravelling her.

"Charlie!" She cried clinging to him as her walls clamped down on him and she climaxed hard, pulling Charlie along with her, her name a moan on his lips. They stayed unmoved for a few moments, just catching their breath before either of them could speak.

"Good Morning" Hermione said with a laugh, earning her a bark of laughter from Charlie and a nod.

"Yes, Good Morning indeed" He replied with a smile, leaning up to kiss her again.


	26. He's Gone

The next week went by in a flurry of nappies and cuddles at Grimmauld place, the latter being what currently had Hermione's attention. Well, to be more exact, the people involved in the cuddle. Charlie stood by the window looking out into the gardens, while little Chloe lay snuggled into his shoulder, one of his big hands holding her firmly under her bottom, his other hand running up and down her back gently.

"It suits you" She said announcing her presence, earning Charlie's attention. He beamed at the sight of her, before looking down at little Chloe and shrugging shyly.

"She's a good baby" He replied kissing the babe's head affectionately. Hermione nodded in agreement, a smile spreading across her face as she approached him, leaning up and kissing him languidly. She pulled away and smiled down upon the little girl who had captured his heart, her bright blue eyes staring back intently.

"Hello Gorgeous" Hermione cooed, taking one of Chloe's hands and kissing it playfully. "Are you enjoying your cuddles?" she added seeing Charlie's chest start to shake with his silent laughter. "I'll fight you for him" She added getting a small gurgle from the baby, though in response to what Hermione wasn't sure. Charlie took his hand from Chloe's back and wrapped his arm around Hermione, pulling her to the other side of his chest, Hermione replacing his hand to support Chloe.

"This is nice" Charlie murmured into Hermione's hair, making her lift her head to look at him, raising her brow. "Not that I'm trying to say anything, or suggest" Charlie said back peddling as he started to blush furiously. Hermione took in his words and his embarrassment and laughed.

"It's okay, stop freaking out" She replied with a smile. "I could definitely think of worse ways my life could go" She added with a wink, making him grin and visibly relax.

"There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about" Charlie started, getting Hermione's full attention.

"Aww they're playing family" Sophia interrupted making them turn and see the old woman, Kitty and Molly at the doorway, making them both blush at once.

"Nonna!" Hermione said indignantly as Molly came over.

"You'll just have to have some of your own" She said as she collected Chloe. Getting a mortified look from Charlie that she was bringing this up, looking at Hermione who was looking away embarrassed, then at Kitty who was trying to hold in her laughter – giving him a wink. "It would make your mother very happy" Molly added, patting Charlie's cheek, before turning and heading out of the room, the other two women sharing a look before following, leaving Hermione and Charlie alone. They turned to each other awkwardly.

"That wasn't uncomfortable at all" Charlie mumbled, getting a laugh from Hermione making him grin and pull her back into his arms, nuzzling her neck. "I'm sorry about Mum" he said, placing a soft kiss at the join of her neck and shoulder. Hermione sighed contently wrapping her arms up and around his neck and melting into him.

"It's fine, kind of funny actually" She replied with a laugh, Charlie pulling back to look at her "It's nothing really, just what your mum said and then Tonks..." she added, stopping when she realised that she had said too much. Charlie just raised his eyebrows at her in question, making her sigh knowing he would get it out of her eventually. "She found out we were together when the guys were joking about how Harry will be Ron's real brother when he marries Ginny" She said, earning a confused look from Charlie. "I'll explain that later" She added. "But then Ron turned around and said all that was left was for you to marry me and make me his sister" She continued, watching as Charlie's eyes danced with amusement and warmth. The thought of him marrying her didn't seem to bother him at all it seemed. "Ron said something to her about how we were a strange match, and she said she though the opposite, that we were perfect, and…" She stopped short, a slight blush rose to her cheeks. Charlie thought she looked lovely like that.

"And?" He probed making her bite her lip and look up at him shyly.

"She's surprised you haven't already popped the question" She said quickly, noticing the surprise that crossed Charlie's face, but his smile still stayed in place. "Crazy huh? I mean, I explained that we had only been together a short while, but she said 'when it's right its right' and something about making the most of life with this War and everything" Hermione rambled nervously, stopping when Charlie placed his finger over her lips. He just grinned at her reassuringly, starting to trace her lips with his finger.

"Well she was right about one thing" He replied, earning enquiring eyes from Hermione. "You are pretty perfect for me" he added, continuing his ministrations, moving to trail his fingers across her jaw, and then around her neck, threading into her hair. "You're everything I will ever want or need" He added, his voice suddenly serious yet still loving, his eyes bore into hers with that overpowering intensity of emotion she had been seeing lately.

"Charlie?" Hermione started to question him, when suddenly everything clicked. His words, his special smile just for her, the way he didn't seem bothered by the thought of marrying her, his eyes – that emotion. He was in love with her! Charlie Weasley loved her! Her stomach was fluttering and her heart was racing as she tried to sort past her shock to see how she felt about all this. It was too soon wasn't it?

"Hermione?" Charlie asked confused, moving to hold her face in his hands. "Baby?" he asked again worriedly, thinking maybe he had come on too strong. Hermione's eyes instantly snapped backed to his, all her dazed thoughts gone at his worried tone. She smiled at him sheepishly; embarrassed she hadn't handled the situation a little cooler.

"Sorry" she said, running her hands up his chest. "I just realised something and kind of zoned out" She added. Charlie gave her the smile that she knew was just for her, and before his lips even met hers, she melted. How could she not want this? He was perfect to her, he respected her, treated her right, satisfied her in every way. What could possibly be wrong with letting him love her? With letting herself love him back?

Suddenly it was like a dam wall had exploded and wave after wave of emotion crashed down upon her. The fluttering in her stomach and heart returned, her breathing stopped and her knees went a little weak. Charlie wrapped his arms around her to support her weight when he noticed her knees give way, continuing to kiss her with wanton abandon. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him even closer, kissing him back passionately. In those moments, she saw what he saw; the life that they could have, the family they could make, and she wanted it, she wanted it all. Before she knew it, they had apperated to the bedroom they were sharing, though whether she brought him or he brought her she was not sure. She just knew they were there, undressing each other in a frenzy of want and need. She knew that it would be different knowing that she loved him and he loved her in return, but she wasn't expecting the absolute completeness that she felt when Charlie made love to her - tender and slow.

They lay sated in each others arms; legs intertwined just staring into each others eyes, before Hermione moved so she hovered over Charlie. Charlie grinned and reached up to brush his fingers across her face, his other hand repeatedly running the length of her body, before pulling her down for a kiss. When they pulled apart Charlie held her close, looking into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful" He murmured once again trailing fingers across her cheek. "And I am completely in love with you" he added just as soft, watching Hermione's eyes dance with satisfaction, before she lent down to kiss him sweet and soft.

"I love you too Charlie" She replied with a smile, leaning down to kiss him again, before Charlie rolled them over for Round 2.

"We should get up soon, the others are going to start to wonder" Hermione said suggestively making Charlie grin.

"Well considering that I don't think we put up a silencing charm" He trailed off with a laugh as Hermione's eyes grew huge and a blush came to her cheeks. "I'm sure it will be fine, honestly, everyone was downstairs I think." He added comfortingly as Hermione stood and started dressing.

"Easy for you to say, your father isn't a werewolf!" She said in a frustrated whisper, knowing even then, if Remus was trying he would still be able to hear. Hopefully he wasn't trying; hopefully he wasn't in the house at all!

..................................................................................................................

"Ssh" Remus warned quietly, his chest shaking with silent laughter as he scolded a giggling Kitty. She just buried her head in his chest in response, while he staked out the hallway, making sure no one saw them on the trip back to his bedroom. Lifting her slightly off the floor, he was able to carry her easily to his bedroom in 4 long quick steps, shutting the door behind them, casting silencing and locking charms on the room, and throwing kitty softly on the bed, pouncing on top of her making her laugh. Remus grinned as he hovered above her, she was bringing out a side of him that had remained dormant for so long – she made him feel alive again. The thing that amazed him the most was the fact that she knew he was a werewolf and accepted him and moony both, even though she was a Muggle. They had spent many hours tangled together discussing various things, one of them being his lycanopathy and the dangers that it entailed. She knew he would get more aggressive and possessive around the full moon, that he would be weakened on the day of, and that the day after he would spend recuperating from whatever wounds he would inflict upon himself. He had no idea exactly what was going on between them, but he had no idea how Hermione would react if she found out.

"Hey where are you?" Kitty asked noticing he had zoned out a bit, placing her hands either side of his face. Remus smiled shyly down at her, before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

"Right here" he answered when they pulled apart to breathe.

"Good, cause I have a surprise for you" She replied with a grin watching as curiosity took over his features, Remus raising his brow. Kitty just continued to grin and took on of his hands and placed it on the outside of her thigh, before running it up under her dress to her hip. She watched as Remus' eyes clouded over and let out a low growl when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Bad Kitty" He growled out, making her grin innocently and pull him down to her waiting lips.

..................................................................................................................

"Hermione, Baby wait" Charlie said as he hopped around pulling his pants into place, and quickly throwing on his shirt, stepping into his shoes and moving over to where she waited, hand on the door handle. "Hey" He said turning her and pulling her towards him in a warm embrace. "Its going to be fine, I'm sure he has much better things to do than hang around and listen out to what we may or may not be doing in this place." He added getting a small nod and a shrug from Hermione in response. He couldn't remember seeing her so unsure about herself before, it was quite endearing that she felt comfortable enough to show how she felt in front of him now. "Besides, with the entire order staying here now, there are about another 30 people that he has to hear, I think he is more likely trying to distract himself from all the chatter" he said making her laugh and nod, visibly relaxing. It was definitely true, over the past couple of days, more and more of the order and their families were moving into HQ. Rooms had been magically added to accommodate everyone, as well as enlarging the living spaces and adding bathrooms to try and give everyone a bit of space. Dumbledore had deemed it all necessary after her Mother's kidnapping, they had deduced that Voldemort was clearly resorting to desperate methods and didn't want to put anyone of their members at unnecessary risk. "There now" Charlie said, satisfied that Hermione was feeling better, lent past her and opened the door to chaos.

"They hit the Lovegoods!" Angelina Johnson said, stopping mid run down the hall when she saw them. "And the Burrow" She added in a sadder note to Charlie, His eyes widening with horror. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"But everyone's here right? So no one was hurt?" Hermione asked the other girl. Charlie visibly relaxed knowing that much was true. Angelina shook her head.

"The Lovegoods just got back from one of their expeditions" she replied in a sad voice. Now Hermione panicked.

"Luna!" She cried, her other hand rising to cover her mouth.

"She's fine, pretty beat up apparently, your friend Janine is looking after her" Angelina responded. "George is pretty upset that he wasn't there for her, hasn't left her side" she added getting a nod.

"What about Xenophilius?" Hermione asked after a moment. Again, Angelina shook her head. "Poor Luna" Hermione replied sadly. "I have to see her, where is she?"

"Still in the living room, she refused to leave her father's body and goes into hysterics anytime anyone tries to take him" The darker girl replied.

"Thanks Ange" Charlie responded since Hermione had already taken off down the hall, before quickly following her. They had barely entered the room when they both stopped dead. Luna was laying across one of the couches, staring unseeingly at her father's dead and bloodied body on the floor. George had pulled a chair up beside the side of the lounge closest to her head, and stroked her hair softly, His expression tormented as he looked down at the unresponsive girl. The front door flew open to reveal Ginny and Harry.

"LUNA!" Ginny cried, instantly causing Luna to sit up.

"Ginny?" Luna responded, her voice wavering with the emotion she had yet to show. George went to push her back down, but Ginny had already bolted over to her best friend and pulled her into a fierce hug, Luna clinging on just as tight in return. "Daddy's gone" She whispered in despair, a sob escaping her, her shoulders finally starting to shake after holding on for so long.

"I came as soon as I heard' Ginny replied squeezing her friend tight. "I'm so sorry" She whispered.

"They want to take him from me" Luna whispered back heartbroken. Ginny's eyes found Xenophilius' broken form on the ground as a tear escaped.

"Luna sweetie, Daddy's gone. That's his body, but his spirit..."Ginny stopped.

"Gone" Luna finished desolately.

"He's in a better place Luna, he's with you Mum now" Ginny said, trying to comfort the other girl, and this seemed to work some. Luna nodding her head into Ginny's shoulder.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten?" She asked with a small amount of wonder in her voice. "He will be so happy to see her, he was never the same after she left" she sighed into Ginny's shoulder exhausted.

"Luna, you need to get some rest" Ginny said after a moment, reaching back to unwind her friends arms and gently laying her friend down against the pillows.

"I don't want to close my eyes" Luna whispered, making Ginny offer her a sad smile and hold her hand.

"Mione will take care of the dreams" Ginny replied while Charlie wondered when his sister had grown up so much.

"Mione?" Luna asked, her eyes searching for her friend.

"I'm here Luna" Hermione said as she hurried over and stood beside Ginny. Janine walking over and passing Hermione a dreamless sleep potion.

"The others?" Luna asked, looking at the girls. Ginny smiled, looking over the back of the couch to the boys.

"They are all here. Harry, Ron and Neville too" She replied to Luna as the boys came over and lent over the back of the couch, whilst Hermione helped Luna drink the potion.

"We're all here. The DA together again" Luna mused tiredly, making the others grin at her. "George?" she questioned after a moment, her eyes growing heavy.

"Right here" His voice said from above her head, one of her hands instantly reaching for him. He captured it and placed a kiss to it. "Sleep my Luna" he added gently, watching as she feel into a deep sleep, totally free from any pain, her face completely relaxing.

"We're all she has left" Neville said sadly after a moment. The reality of the war, suddenly made all that more clearer by the days events. The others nodding their heads in understanding.

"You can move him now" Ginny said after a moment looking at Dumbledore, who nodded his head before Xenophilius' body disappeared. Hermione and the other DA members all made themselves comfortable in the room, not ready to leave Luna just yet.


	27. Leaving

The mood at HQ had become a high strung buzz. Everyone was on red alert as they continued to remove the remaining order supporters into hiding, whilst waiting for Voldemort to strike. The latest attack had been a family of 5, the three young children killed along with their parents, who had not been outwardly supportive of either side of the war, had shocked the order to its core. The constant question of 'who's next' was running through everyone's minds.

"We can't just keep sitting here waiting!" Harry cried frustrated running his hands over his face. They were sat in the kitchen, already enlarged with magic to accommodate the whole order staying here, it was plenty enough to fit them all in and easily warded against wandering ears. The whole order wasn't present tonight though, just its key players - The remaining original order members, the Weasley's and the members of the DA who fought at the department of mysteries. They felt completely at ease discussing how they really felt when it came to the war effort.

"But we can't go charging in wands drawn either Harry" Tonks replied earning her a wink from Fred, which confused the witch so much she found it hard to remember what she was saying. "I...I mean, His fortress is just that, his, it will be extremely well warded and will hold all kinds of curses and traps – we want the territory to be as neutral as possible." She finished, chancing another look at Fred and instantly regretting it. His eyes were smouldering as he stared at her in a way that had her lower stomach muscles clenching. Charlie took one look at Dora sat beside him, blushing like a tomato, and one at his brother across the table and instantly knew something was going on.

"I agree with Dora" Charlie said, using the opportunity to boot his brother beneath the table. Fred sucked a huge gush of air through gritted teeth and turned his attention to his brother, his eyes blazing with fury as he bit his lip to keep from cursing out loud.

"I think what Harry is trying to say is – we signed up for this, all these people dying, they didn't" Ginny explained. Harry watched her with adoring eyes, she understood him so well. "Now we do understand that this is a war, and yes there is going to be some collateral damage. But we are as ready as we are ever going to be; at least if we do something, we will be the ones in danger, not everyone else." She added, ignoring her mothers sad gaze, and Harry's adoring one, and instead chose to look at Luna, sat on George's lap across the room, wrapped securely in his arms. The poor thing had barely left his side since she had awoken; she was almost completely dependent on him now.

"Nevertheless, we don't need anyone doing anything rash" Remus said looking at the youngest members of the group.

"It's worked for us so far" Ron said grinning like a Cheshire cat from beside Tonks, at Ginny, Harry and Hermione sat opposite them. All three of them grinned back automatically.

"Don't be stupid, that was pure luck and you know it" Moody cut in harshly. "You're older now, smarter. People are counting on you – you can't afford to be reckless anymore, you're too important!"

"Exactly" Molly agreed, her condescending tone annoying Hermione.

"What and those people aren't?" Hermione shot back at Moody her eyes furious. "Their lives are just as important as ours! We are supposed to be fighting to save them, not the standing back while they are slaughtered!" she fumed earning her a few gasps around the room and a cautioning whisper from her father, causing her eyes to flick to him momentarily. She didn't care, it was time they faced the reality of the situation and stopped sugar coating it.

"We're strategising, we have to have a plan of attack" Bill tried in a pacifying tone while rubbing Chloe's back soothingly. Though whether he was soothing her or his own conscience was another thing.

"Call it whatever you want Bill, its still the same thing" Ginny added concurring with Hermione, making the adults sigh at the resolute sound in her voice.

"The four of us are going away." Harry added making heads turn around the table. "There are things that we need to do" before commotion broke out.

"What!"

"Where?"

"You can't be serious!"

"What things?"

"How long?"

The four averted their eyes to only focus on each other while the others expressed their shock and disapproval. A soft but firm clearing of the throat was enough to earn their attention. All eyes turned to Dumbledore, even Luna

"They are doing it as a favour to me" Dumbledore finally chose to cut in silencing the room completely.

"But why Albus?" Molly asked finally, the desperation in her voice betraying how close she was to loosing it.

"There are things that need to be done, that only they can do" He answered honestly. "I understand your concern, but I have the utmost faith in their ability to work together and survive even the most heinous of situations"

"Why?" Charlie started, his voice hoarse, causing Hermione's eyes to flick up to him, as he cleared his throat. "You said its something only they can do, why?" He continued, his eyes never leaving Dumbledore's. Hermione could tell by the clench of his fist and the tightening of his jaw that he was not happy with this at all. Not happy with her. Her stomach twisted at the thought of him being unhappy with her, or upset because of her. But there was nothing she could do, it was like her grandfather said, they were the only ones who could do it.

"They have advantages that others here do not; their training with Alastor and myself, their Animagus abilities, their range of skill and knowledge, and of course excellent healing capabilities." He finished with a proud smile at his granddaughter who couldn't help smiling in return. "Then there is the obvious aspect. They work together in a way that no one else does, it has worked and I am confident will continue to work, extremely well."

The four smiled at each other, their confidence lifted by the kind words of the greatest wizard they had ever known. If he felt they could do it, then surely they could.

"But what are they going to be doing?" Remus asked, feeling annoyed and betrayed at his father and daughter for keeping these plans from him. He eyed his father challengingly, as if daring him to try to keep the truth from him. Albus sighed when he noticed that his son was going to settle for nothing but the truth, looking over at the other members, who all wore a similar expression.

"There are objects that need to be destroyed before Voldemort can be killed. If we do not destroy them, it is possible for him to return as he did through his Diary when he opened the Chamber of Secrets." He answered honestly. All eyes unconsciously turned to gage Ginny's reaction. She rolled her eyes when she noticed all the attention.

"Oh please!" She huffed. "You get possessed _one_ time…" she lead off teasingly looking at Harry making him grin, and the other two shake with silent laughter.

"It's not funny!" Molly scolded. All four looked appropriately abashed and forced their eyes to the table to regain their focus.

"Please go on Albus" Arthur requested, pretending like nothing had happened.

"What are these objects you speak of?"

"There is a way, with the darkest of dark magic, that you can split your soul and place a piece of it in an object." Gasps issued all around the table at the very thought of such an abomination. Albus gave them a moment to absorb the information. "It is called a Horcrux"

"So the diary?" George asked, rubbing Luna's back soothingly.

"Horcrux" Ginny confirmed with a nod of the head. "So that's one down"

"How many are you looking for exactly?" Percy enquired sitting forward in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

"5 more" Hermione replied simply. Something shattered to her right, and she noticed that Charlie had just dropped the glass he had raised to his lips. He stared at her incredulously, covered in beer. She knew what he was thinking he didn't have to say it. It was too dangerous. If one was able to open the chamber of secrets, what other powerful things may they come up against? Would they all survive this time? All she could do was offer him a small smile as she moved her wand and wordlessly cleaned the mess.

"7 Pieces!" Moody exclaimed appalled. "How in Merlin's name do you expect them to track down these other 5 objects?"

"I have a fairly good idea what and where they may be, and I have shared this information with them." Albus informed the group.

"But your not going to share that with us" Bill stated more than asked. Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled in response, earning groans and sighs of protest and resignation from the others.

"When do you leave?" Tonks asked, silencing everyone. All eyes turned to the four.

"Tomorrow" Harry answered. Molly fainted instantly, the others jumping up to tend to her. Only a few people noticed when Charlie's chair toppled over and he stormed into the backyard. Hermione being one of them. Sighing heavily she followed him out into the rain.


End file.
